


Despertar de primavera

by Lady_T



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_T/pseuds/Lady_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despues de darse cuenta que esta enamorado de su capitan, todo se complica para Renji.</p><p>Vale la pena vivir en una sociedad en la que el amor es una piedra mas en el camino?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confundido

El sol ya se había ocultado hace largas horas y todo el Seiretei disfrutaba de una apacible época de paz. Renji había regresado de una misión de rutina de Karakura y en ese momento se encontraba una de las habitaciones del sexto escuadrón, luchando bajo una montaña de papeleo.

-Esto es el colmo!! Yo, acá encerrado en la habitación más escondida y húmeda que puede existir, tengo que hacer toneladas de reportes de cómo el estúpido de Ichigo acabó con todos los Vasto lordes y se llevo toda la gloria por hacer mi trabajo!!… Acaso no sabe todavía lo que SUSTITUTO quiere decir! La próxima vez estos reportes estarán llenos de cómo hice para que su anaranjado trasero mordiera el polvo!!- dijo mientras escribía apresuradamente. Cuando por fin había terminado (dos larguísimas horas después), solo reconfortado por la idea de ver a un Kurosaki pidiendo clemencia, se dirigió a la salida para llevar los benditos informes a… a… bueno no recordaba muy bien a quien se los tenia que dar… mejor se los daría a su amigo Izuru, el sabría que hacer con ellos. Ya más de una vez lo había salvado. Jamás le decía que no, y Renji a pesar de que se sentía un poco mal de siempre pedirle ayuda, le gustaba que estuviera allí para él. Realmente era un buen amigo.

Solo un pequeñísimo detalle lo detuvo cuando llego a la puerta: estaba cerrada.

Tsk… se habían olvidado de él…otra vez! Como se le pudo ir de la cabeza que todos los viernes por la noche Kuchiki taicho ordenaba cerrar completamente el Sexto Escuadrón. Nunca se preguntó por qué su capitán mandaba a hacer algo semejante sabiendo que él siempre se quedaba a completar todo lo que no había hecho durante la semana. Últimamente esos caprichos suyos, esas cosas “de nobles” se estaban volviendo cada vez más irritantes. Por esta razón más de una vez tuvo que dormir sobre un colchón de papeles, descubriendo cuando despertaba más tatuajes en su rostro que con los que se había acostado. No, esta vez no lo aguantaría: estaba completamente furioso, agotado y encima su estomago no paraba de quejarse. Iba a salir de ahí… o por lo menos encontrar un lugar cómodo donde pasar la noche.

Deambuló por el pasillo probando puerta tras puerta sin ningún resultado. Con cada puerta que probaba parecía que el cuerpo se le hacia más pesado.

-Esta no… esta tampoco… esta… es… perfecta!- y si que lo era! Enorme, con un escritorio en el rincón y estaba delicadamente decorada con cuadros y flores que perfumaban la habitación. Estaba algo oscuro pero el teniente sin mucha dificultad encontró y solo tuvo ojos para la cama medio estirada frente a él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a su encuentro mientras se sacaba las sandalias, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda su vida. Pero de repente algo bajo sus pies lo hizo resbalar y sin poder detenerse golpeó el duro piso con un golpe seco, dejándolo tirado con un enorme chichón en la frente.

Qué más podía pasarle! No era suficiente todo lo demás como para que se cruzara en su camino esta… katana… con detalles en dorado… SENBONSAKURA!!!

En ese momento, sintió el inconfundible reiatsu de su capitán que se acercaba y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro de cabeza en el armario más cercano. Renji lo vio cruzar la habitación desde su escondite. Prácticamente dejó de respirar y no solo por el hecho de que si su taicho lo notaba, lo mataría... literalmente. No, fue la visión de un Byakuya totalmente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado: con sus cabellos de ébano recogidos hacia atrás sin los kenseikan, su cuerpo delgado y atlético, su piel clara tan apetecible y vistiendo una simple yukata blanca que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

-Ese baño si que me reconfortó- estaba agotado, aún no se recuperaba del todo de las heridas se había hecho al proteger a su hermanita de Aizen, antes que desapareciera en el cielo del Seiretei (maldito arrogante!). No podía quedarse en cama para siempre, mejor dicho no iba a quedarse en cama para siempre a pesar de las negativas de la capitana del 4to escuadrón. Además la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis se encargaba de no darle un segundo de paz, ocupando el edificio al menor descuido. Cuan irritantes podían llegar a ser cuando se lo proponían!! Sobre todo Yachiru, ese pequeño demonio rosado…

Comenzó a desatar el nudo de su vestimenta pero se detuvo de golpe. 

El teniente se quedo aun más quieto de lo que estaba. Lo había notado? Si era así, por que no hacia nada? Si, seguramente sintió su reiatsu y estaba pensando en la forma menos destructiva de castigarlo! (destructiva para el edificio, por supuesto). En cualquier momento lo sacaría de su escondite y… y… y… no quería pensar en lo que le haría!

Byakuya miraba sobre su hombro y en cuanto giró su rostro, a Renji le pareció distinguir una mueca que nunca había visto en él. Estaba sonriendo?

-Juraría que había dejado a Senbonsakura junto a la cama… supongo que debe estar por ahí, de todos modos de nada me sirve ahora. Creo que lo mejor será descansar… - suspiró y comenzó nuevamente a desvestirse, solo que esta vez parecía que lo estaba haciendo mucho mas lento… soltó su pelo y dejo que sus ropas se deslizaran hasta el suelo dejando al descubierto por completo su anatomía. Renji trago saliva. Que le estaba pasando, no podía apartar su vista… tenía que dejar de mirarlo! Bajó la cabeza, pero solo por un instante. Cuando volvió la mirada, su capitán se concentraba en la tarea de ponerse sus ropas de dormir: una yukata blanca con pétalos de Sakura dibujados. Una replica exacta de la vestimenta preferida del teniente. Más allá de la sorpresa, en lo único que podía pensar el colorado era en que se veía realmente bien en ella… que le estaba pasando!

En ese momento no pensó en él como Kuchiki taicho, su capitán, ni la cabeza de la familia noble más importante y respetada de todo el Seiretei. En ese momento era solo un ser perfecto que se acurrucaba en su cama abrazado a un simpático peluche del Emperador Alga. Sonrió. En qué momento había dejado de pensar en él como en alguien quien le había arrebatado lo más preciado que tenia, como en alguien a quien debía superar, como en alguien a quien admirar… a tener estos sentimientos tan confusos que, aunque no tenían nombre, sabía realmente lo que significaban… eso mismo que había sospechado aquella vez cuando lo visitó en la sala de recuperación del 4to escuadrón.

En cuanto corroboró que Byakuya estuviera completamente dormido, de dirigió nuevamente a la oficina.

Se sentía terrible, darse cuenta de que estaba…enamorado de su capitán era lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Sí, todo el mundo pensaba que el amor era algo hermoso, algo que hacia que las personas hicieran locuras, que escribieran canciones románticas, que regalaran flores, que estuvieran alegres porque sí; pero para un shinigami todo era muy diferente. Los shinigamis no se enamoran. Los sentimientos solo son un obstáculo en el campo de batalla reservado solo a los despreocupados ryokas… o por lo menos eso le habían enseñado desde el primer día en la academia. En sus vidas no había lugar para el amor: viviendo bajo estrictas normas, saliendo a misiones sin saber si se podría regresar con vida... No por nada ningún shinigami que conociera había tenido una relación seria, a excepción de su capitán… cosa que lo desconcertaba.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el sueño era un mal aditivo para su situación. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las imágenes que lo invadían hacía que sus preocupaciones empeoraran: Byakuya siendo atacado, pidiendo su ayuda… Byakuya sentado en su hermoso jardín invitándolo a tomar el té… Byakuya durmiendo y repitiendo su nombre entre balbuceos… Byakuya jadeante en el suelo, cubierto de sudor diciendo “más… Renji… Renji… RENJI!!!”

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo zamarreado por una pequeña figura de cabellos oscuros. La Kuchiki equivocada, pensó para sus adentros.

-Ya esta bien, Rukia… ya esta bien!... Ya me desperté…- dijo tratando de soltarse.

-Al fin, Renji! Llevo más de quince minutos tratando de despertarte. Perdona, pero es que tenía que decirte algo importante. Aunque si por mi fuera te hubiera dejado dormir un ratito más, se ve que te la estabas pasando muy bien en tu sueño…- una sonrisa pícara surco su rostro.

La cara del teniente se puso casi del mismo color que su pelo.-Po…por qué lo dices? – dijo tratando de sonar calmado sin conseguirlo.

\- Bueno… por lo que decías estando dormido.- Rukia media cada palabra tratando de causar el mayor impacto posible en el colorado, y éste en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la impresión. “Maldición, maldición, maldición! Desde cuándo hablo dormido?! Ahora me torturará por siempre.”

-En realidad, no se lo que estabas soñando…- admitió- pero se con quién…NI SAMA!- Rukia se paró de un salto al decir esto.

-Por qué de repente tanta solemnidad?!- dijo Renji con media sonrisa.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Renji.- Byakuya lo miraba desde la puerta con su característica inexpresividad.

El colorado se paro de un golpe en menos de medio segundo. Pero en un mal cálculo de su parte, su rodilla chocó contra su mesita haciendo que gotas de tinta llovieran en todas direcciones, manchando las paredes y sobre todo sus preciados papeles.

Renji se sentía realmente estúpido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Rukia dejo la habitación, ni cuando su taicho accedió a ayudarle a rehacer los reportes. Una voz lo sacó de su trance.

-Renji,- dijo Byakuya sentado a su lado sin mirarlo- has estado muy distraído últimamente y esta afectando tu desempeño en el escuadrón.

Claro, el “trabajo” es todo lo que le importa, verdad? -Taicho….yo…-suspiró- lamento todo esto. No es necesario que me ayude, fui yo quien arruino todos los papeles…

 

-Eso sin mencionar las paredes y mi bufanda.-lo interrumpió su capitán.

 

Renji bajó la cabeza y sí, efectivamente una gran mancha adornaba la prenda del noble. Esa prenda que sabía valía más que su vida. Tragó saliva.

 

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Supongo que no fue tu intención hacerlo ya que tú también te has manchado… a menos que esos sean tatuajes nuevos…

 

El teniente solo se limitó a tocar su rostro con una de sus manos. Acaso estaba bromeando? Quién era este sujeto y qué había hecho con su capitán?!

 

Byakuya se quitó la bufanda, la dobló sobre su mano y se inclinó con lentitud sobre el colorado.

 

-Anoche alguien estuvo merodeando por el escuadrón.- dijo mientras le limpiaba el rostro- Aunque no sentí ningún reiatsu desconocido necesito que averigües quién fue. Tendrá un castigo apropiado…

 

Renji escuchaba a medias. Un pensamiento inundaba su mente: “unos centímetros más… si tan solo se acercara unos centímetros más…”


	2. Tentación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y ahora la perpectiva de Byakuya....enjoy! n_n

El día del Capitán Kuchiki finalmente había terminado. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, aún más después de asearse. Prefería no utilizar los baños del 6to escuadrón, no le gustaban las multitudes. Pero esta vez eso no sería un problema, sabía que solo una persona merodearía por esos corredores y no estaba dispuesto a evitarlo. Es más, quería cruzarse con el, por así decirlo. Ese individuo de cabellos rojizos se había vuelto su perdición desde hacia ya algún tiempo. Abarai Renji, tan solo imaginarlo lo hacía estremecer. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que ese niño algún día sería suyo. Sí, esa ocasión en la sala del 4to escuadrón en la que se recuperaba después de la batalla con el maldito de Sousuke pensó que las cosas se darían. Si tan solo el idiota de Ichigo no lo hubiera interrumpido, tal vez ahora estarían revolcándose en algún sitio. Pagaras por eso Kurosaki.

 

Llegó a la puerta de su habitación y una presencia desde adentro lo alertó. Él estaba allí. El momento que había planeado desde que empezó a cerrar por completo el edificio llegó. Sí que te tardaste, dijo para si mismo, pero te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. Entró, pero ni rastros de Renji. O por lo menos eso le hizo creer al colorado.

-Ese baño sí que me reconfortó- dijo en voz alta, tratando de aparentar cansancio y vulnerabilidad. Eso de actuar le salía muy bien, es casi lo primero que les enseñan a los pequeños de las familias nobles y Byakuya siempre fue un buen alumno.

Comenzó a desatar el nudo de su vestimenta. Ese niño había bajado la guardia demasiado: su reiatsu le dejaba sentir cada unos de sus movimientos. Ni siquiera tuvo que girar para saber exactamente desde donde lo miraban esos ojitos color miel. Así que te gusta espiar, pensó, quiero ver por cuanto tiempo tu pudor te deja mantener la mirada. Una fugaz sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer no lo había hecho para nadie y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le ponía un poquito nervioso. Una cosa era desvestirse delante de alguien y otra cosa muy diferente era desvestirse para alguien, y no hace falta aclarar por cual de las dos opto el noble.

\- Juraría que había dejado a Senbonsakura junto a la cama… supongo que debe estar por ahí, de todos modos de nada me sirve ahora. Creo que lo mejor será descansar… - se reprendió mentalmente por tan mala actuación, esto lo perturbaba más de lo que había imaginado. Dejó caer la yucata lo más suavemente posible y con un movimiento, que hubiera dado envidia a cualquier modelo de shampoo, se desató el cabello.

Sentía como su teniente, al borde de un paro cardiaco, bajaba la cabeza. Esta bien, es suficiente tortura por ahora, se dijo y comenzó a vestirse. Con movimientos delicados, como si estuviera acariciando esas magnificas ropas de seda con pequeños pétalos dibujados, las sujeto a su cintura y se recostó abrazado su peluche preferido. Fingió dormirse. Espero que captes el mensaje, no es casualidad que todas las noches vista así para adentrarme en los campos de Morfeo. Ni siquiera Renji puede ser tan tonto como para no notarlo. Le oyó cerrar la puerta al salir.

Genial, otra noche de desvelo por culpa de cierto individuo de sexys tatuajes. No era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, ya en otras ocasiones había permanecido despierto toda la noche analizando la mejor manera de quitarle la ropa. Había imaginado hacérselo en las termas, en el jardín e inclusive en la biblioteca y el pensar que podrían llegar a ser descubiertos le gustaba aun más. Pero esta era la primera vez que pensaba en él como si fuera más que un divertido ejercicio nocturno. Si tan solo Hisana estuviera aquí para aconsejarlo, ella era la única que conocía su predicamento. Desde muy joven Byakuya supo de su predilección por los hombres, pero eso era algo que jamás sería aceptado en el círculo social en el que estaba obligado a vivir. En una de sus tantas incursiones al Rukongai para saciar sus bajos instintos, la conoció. Trabajaba en uno de esos antros de mala muerte que solía visitar. Supo que ella era especial en el momento en el que le regalo una sonrisa y le tendió su mano en señal de amistad. Cuando su familia supo de sus escapadas les dijo que ella era la razón. Era mejor que enfrentarlos a la verdad. Hisana lo ayudo en cuanto pudo, lo amaba demasiado como para verlo sufrir. Él jamás le correspondería de esa manera, pero con el tiempo aprendió a quererla. Le había traído la paz y el cariño que le fueron negados desde pequeño, y por eso siempre la recordaría.

La mañana lo encontró ojeroso y confundido. Seguramente el trabajo alejaría esos pensamientos de su cabeza, sino tendría un día muy largo.

Su escritorio se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ayer, eso solo significaba que Renji no había terminado su trabajo. Habrá estado pensando en él?

Se encamino hacía la oficina de su teniente. No es una excusa para verlo. Solo vas por los informes eso es todo, se repitió una y otra vez. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta. Oyó unas voces en un tono cómplice provenientes desde adentro, definitivamente eran las de Rukia y Renji. Que estaba haciendo su hermana allí dentro desde tan temprano? Habría estado toda la noche con él?! Estuvo a punto de hacer volar la puerta en pedacitos pero eso no se vería muy bien… Malditas apariencias. Abrió suavemente la puerta y esperó a que lo notaran.

-NI SAMA!- Rukia se paró con rapidez en actitud sospechosa.

-Por qué de repente tanta solemnidad?!- dijo Renji con mirada picara y media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Concuerdo contigo, Renji.- Byakuya trató de controlarse y los miró lo más inexpresivo que pudo.

Lo siguiente que pasó, le pareció verlo todo en cámara lenta: la torpeza de Renji al chocar con su mesa, la tinta desparramándose en todas direcciones y Rukia escapando como un rayo de la habitación. Realmente esto no ayudaba a cambiar su humor.

Tenía que saber que estaba haciendo Rukia allí, pero como preguntarlo sin parecer muy obvio. Si estaba pasando algo entre estos dos se lo diría, verdad? No solo era su capitán sino el hermano de la joven en cuestión, eso tenía que ser suficiente.

-Renji,- dijo como al pasar- has estado muy distraído últimamente y esta afectando tu desempeño en el escuadrón.

-Taicho… yo…- un deja vu torció el estomago del capitán- lamento todo esto. No es necesario que me ayude, fui yo quien arruino todos los papeles…

Estás enojado con él, recuerda eso- Eso sin mencionar las paredes y mi bufanda.

La reacción del colorado no se la esperaba. Cuando ponía esa cara de perrito regañado podía hacer lo que quisiera con él.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. -Dijo resignado- Supongo que no fue tu intención hacerlo ya que tú también te has manchado…a menos que esos sean tatuajes nuevos…

El teniente abrió sus ojos aun más grandes y se tocó el rostro. Demonios, como ese niño podía despertar lo más perverso en él sin siquiera proponérselo. Se quitó la bufanda y la acomodó en su mano. Detente, se dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre Renji y comenzaba a limpiarlo, estas mezclando el trabajo con lo personal. Detente.

-Anoche alguien estuvo merodeando por el escuadrón.- ya se que fuiste tu, solo admítelo y sigamos con esto- Aunque no sentí ningún reiatsu desconocido necesito que averigües quién fue, que tendrá un castigo apropiado…- solo decirlo casi lo hace sonreír.

RENJI!!...- La puerta se abrió de golpe. Rukia parada en la puerta se inclinaba sobre sus rodillas algo agitada- al final no te dije para que había venid… oh…Ni sama! Lo lamento, Ni sama pero Renji tiene que presentarse de inmediato en el 1er. Escuadrón para una misión.

-No fui informado de ninguna misión que involucre al 6to Escuadrón- Byakuya se puso de pie y la miró con seriedad.

-Eh… son ordenes del Capitán Yamamoto- dijo escudándose bajo el nombre-. Por las muchas apariciones de huecos en estos últimos días, cree que el capi… que Aizen Sosuke puede estar tramando algo que involucre a Karakura. Enviará una delegación con dos tenientes y un capitán. Yo también los acompañaré. El capitán Hitsugaya y la teniente Matsumoto ya están listos para partir… y como Renji ya conoce la zona… bueno…

-Entiendo. Renji prepara tus cosas, partirás de inmediato.- el noble reprimió un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo a un lado de su hermana- Confío que la próxima vez me avisen primero.

Rukia sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda conforme se alejaba. Que miedo! Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan enojado. Después de todo, esto no era su culpa. Ella solo había recibido órdenes de informar al Teniente del 6to Escuadrón Abarai Renji, a menos que fuera por otra cosa su enfado. Será porque lo interrumpí? Acaso Ni sama estaba a punto de…? Nah, ella se habría dado cuenta antes de algo así. Aunque con Ni sama nunca se sabe… Eso sería muy lindo! Pero de igual modo un problema: Renji es muy despistado como para dar el primer paso y él demasiado orgulloso. Tal vez una pequeña intervención de su parte les ayude un poquito…

El colorado no sabía que pensar. Le había caído a los pies la perfecta solución a sus problemas: un tiempo lejos seguramente lo ayudaría a olvidarse de todo. Entonces por qué no se sentía bien?

…

El Senkai se abrió ante ellos. Hitsugaya, algo impaciente, encabezaba al grupo seguido de su teniente que trataba de sacarle una sonrisa a toda costa. Rukia se les unió después de despedirse de Ukitake, quien le dio una cariñosa palmada en la cabeza. Renji aun no quería cruzar, esperaba que su capitán se apareciera de último minuto para desearle suerte. Sabía que ese no era su estilo, pero soñar no cuesta nada. Simplemente una mirada…

Byakuya se encontraba en su estudio. Sabía que en ese preciso instante su teniente ya había llegado a Karakura, podía sentirlo. Eso era en parte un alivio, ya no tendría que evitarlo. El hecho de despedirlo, para él, solo significaba que no volvería a verlo.

Desde que se enteró de la misión no tuvo más que preocupaciones y por primera vez en su vida no podía ocultarlo. Maldita sea! Por qué esto?! Por qué ahora?! Su cabeza apenas si podía con todos esos sentimientos. Por supuesto que confiaba plenamente en la fortaleza de su subordinado, pero Aizen estaba metido en esto…


	3. Desepción

Una veloz ráfaga rubia corría por los pasillos con mucha prisa. El Senkai ya casi se había cerrado por completo. No llegaría. Gran parte de los papeles que con tanto esmero había llenado durante toda la mañana se escapaban de sus manos debido al movimiento y eso no le importo. Después volvería por ellos, ahora lo importante era llegar a la puerta antes de que él se vaya durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Espérame Renji, no quisiera que te fueras sin poderte ver una última vez.

 

Había estado esperando el momento perfecto para decirle esto, pero ninguno parecía adecuado. Cada vez que lo veía trataba de armarse de valor para hablarle pero en el momento de la verdad siempre se echaba hacia atrás. Sí, era un cobarde y siempre lo fue en ese sentido. No entendía como podía enfrentarse a cientos de hollows sin titubear, pero el temor a perder su amistad lo paralizaba y aún así sabía que ese sentimiento le daba un propósito para continuar después de todas las cosas que habían sucedido. No quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad: la charla que tuvo con Hisagi esa noche le dio el empujón que le faltaba. Le diría que lo amaba aunque tuviera que gritarlo en frente de todo el Seiretei.

 

-Hey Izuru! Dónde vas con tanta pri…- Hisagi se tragó sus palabras al ver que su amigo ni siquiera volteaba a verlo. Lo invadió la tristeza una vez más. Estaba yendo a su encuentro. Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido de alentar a la persona que amaba a que se le declare a alguien más?! Cómo pudo haber sido tan estúpido de enamorarse de su mejor amigo? En realidad ya no recordaba de que manera es que lo vio la primera vez, si como amigo o como su enamorado. Pero si recordaba la primera vez que lo notó. Vestía el uniforme de la escuela, el color azul le quedaba muy bien. Era el mejor estudiante de su clase, sabía a la perfección todos los hados y sus habilidades en el campo de batalla demostraban gran inteligencia… pero lo que definitivamente lo cautivo fue esa sonrisa suya, tan sincera y contagiosa. Esa sonrisa que había ido perdiendo con el tiempo y que ahora solo la veía cuando hablaba de Renji.

 

Cada vez era más difícil ocultárselo pero la noche anterior fue particularmente dolorosa. Preguntarle si era lo mejor declarar sus sentimientos. Irónico no? Trató de dejarle las cosas claras sin herirlo: que tal vez no era correspondido, que siempre estaría allí para él, que cuando se quiere a alguien lo importante era que sea feliz aunque no sea con uno, pero Kira solo escucho lo que quería oír y nada más. Shuuhei sabía que Renji no correspondía a los sentimientos del teniente, inevitablemente no saldría ileso de una situación así. El destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante macabro.

 

El segundo de la 3ra División corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas, desafortunadamente para cuando visualizó al colorado las puertas se cerraban detrás de él. Solo consiguió divisar algunos mechones de su cabello y su mirada melancólica. Perfecto, se había ido y seguramente para la próxima vez que se vieran, las posibles consecuencias de sus actos lo harían retractarse. Suspiró, seguía desperdiciando las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Pero, qué podía hacer más que esperar sentado su regreso…

 

Empezó a recoger los papeles que se le habían caído. Cuando terminó de acomodarlos otra vez, se dirigió al 6to Escuadrón. Ni siquiera podía distraerse con el trabajo, los reportes incompletos de Renji lo sobrepasaban y todavía algunos esperaban en su escritorio. Cualquier cosa por verlo mejor.

 

Byakuya se encontraba en la oficina de su teniente, éste había olvidado llevarle los papeles de la última semana. Kira entró a la habitación y para cuando notó al noble prácticamente se encontraba a su lado.

 

-Discúlpeme capitán Kuchiki, lamento irrumpir así.-dijo con una reverencia- Solo vine a dejar estos reportes que el teniente Abarai olvidó en mi oficina.- los depositó sobre la mesa. Trató de no mirarlo a la cara mientras hacía esto, era un terrible mentiroso y no quería causarle problemas a su amigo.

 

\- Teniente Izuru Kira, verdad?- dijó antes de que éste terminara de deslizarse fuera del cuarto- así que es tu letra la que siempre leo en el papeleo de mi teniente…

 

Se quedó congelado. Su cara lo decía todo, sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido alguno. Trató de hablar pero qué mentira podía decirle?- yo… cómo…

 

-Bueno, no fue muy difícil que me diera cuenta. Esa letra prolija no puede ser suya, la escritura no es realmente su fuerte. Creo que debe ser la única persona aquí que no entiende la relación entre blandir una katana y la caligrafía…-miró con ternura las carpetas- puedes traerme las que faltan, yo las completaré.

 

El rubio no pudo negarse. A los pocos minutos apareció con las demás carpetas.

 

-Señor, espero que no reprenda al teniente Abarai. Solo pretendía hacerle un favor, ha estado un poco distraído estos últimos días…-sabía que no era una escusa valida pero era la verdad. Inclusive si había que ser sinceros más que distracción vio tristeza en él, esa tristeza que solo se consigue con un corazón roto. Estaba muy familiarizado con ella para no reconocerla.

 

El noble se sintió algo culpable, se había esforzado tanto en evitarlo que no pensó que tal vez podría llegar a necesitarlo. Qué estaba diciendo, Renji jamás acudiría a él si llegaba a necesitar de alguien. Para él no era ni siquiera un amigo, solo su capitán. Alguien a quien tiene que soportar en el trabajo. Estaba seguro que le atraía sino hubiera reaccionado en forma diferente días atrás en la habitación, pero eso no era sinónimo de cariño. Puede que hasta lo odiara… Se sentía abrumado, detestaba esa relación.

 

Kira percibió algo extraño en la actitud del capitán. Preguntarle si se encontraba bien no ayudaría en nada, personas como él nunca admitirían una debilidad. Por desgracia para ellos sus sentimientos lo son.

 

-Capitán Kuchiki, la mayoría de los informes estaban a medio terminar. Si usted quiere puedo ayudarlo a terminar más rápido…

 

-No es necesario, ya debes tener suficientes problemas haciendo el trabajo de capitán.

 

-Si ese fuera el menor de mis problemas…- se le escapó.

 

Evidentemente el teniente necesitaba hablar y Byakuya no hacía más que alejarlo. Si quería cambiar las cosas con Renji tenía que practicar con alguien primero.

 

-Te… encuentras bien?- vaya, eso le costó más de lo que hubiera creído. Hace cuanto tiempo no pronunciaba esas palabras?

 

-Eh…s…sí,-dijo sorprendido- solo son problemas personales que no creo que…

 

-Cuéntame- lo interrumpió y tomó asiento. Trató de que no sonara como una orden pero ya qué… su paciencia no era infinita.

 

-Bueno…-Se sentó. No sabía por donde empezar- hay una persona que…-miró al noble y le sorprendió que realmente estuviera escuchándolo. Suspiró.- hay una persona en mi cabeza que no me deja pensar con claridad. Estoy seguro de que es amor y cada vez que intento decirle como me siento, las palabras se anudan en mi boca. Si no fuera tan despistado se daría cuenta de todo con tan solo una mirada… pero puede que nunca me quiera de esa manera, él…- se detuvo. Se había dejado llevar otra vez. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando hablaba de Renji.

 

Byakuya Kuchiki se quedó unos segundos en silencio.- Él…?- dijo. El rubio no entendía el por qué de su reacción.- un hombre…?- no podía creer que dijera algo así sin preocupación alguna.- no será que tienes miedo de decirlo porque piensas que condenarían tu forma de ser?- procuró decirlo con su rostro inmutable. Esta era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de esto.

 

Kira sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo- Temo decirlo porque es alguien muy cercano y especial para mi. Siempre creí que si realmente se esta enamorado, no importa el género…

 

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dirigieron durante ese día. El capitán tenía mucho en que pensar. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Renji en ese momento.

 

 

\-----------------------------------

 

 

Karakura se abría majestuosamente ante sus ojos. Eso era lo que más le gustaba a Renji de ese lugar: las luces de la ciudad por la noche. Todo estaba en absoluta calma y la brisa primaveral arrastraba el perfume de las Sakuras florecientes. Casi lo hacía sentir a gusto. Inclusive la casa de los Kurosaki parecía un bonito lugar de noche.

 

Ichigo los recibió en la puerta de su casa, no parecía muy animado con la sorpresa o por lo menos hasta que apareció Rukia en escena. Hitsugaya no estaba de ánimos para socializar y de inmediato, junto a Matsumoto, se dirigieron a casa de Inoue. Era la única que accedería a recibir a los dos.

 

-Hace un poco de frío, no les parece?- dijo Rukia mientras se abrazaba.

 

Ichigo se quitó su chaqueta, la puso sobre los hombros y sin muchos rodeos la acercó hacia él.- Tienes razón, mejor subimos. Nos vemos mañana Renji.

 

-Cómo que “nos vemos mañana”?! Y a dónde se supone que me quedaré?

 

-Eh… no se, pero no aquí. Por qué no te quedas donde Urahara…-optó por seguir hablando ante la cara de “antes muerto”del colorado-… con Uryuu o Chad. Vive aquí a unas cuadras, estarás cerca por si llega a pasar algo. Toma,- le alcanzó un papel con algo escrito- esta es su dirección. Tú no te preocupes por nada que yo le llamo para avisarle. Nos vemos.- y antes de de que el teniente pudiera decir algo en contra, Ichigo y Rukia cruzaban la ventana de la habitación.

 

-Estúpido sustituto- dijo mientras buscaba la numeración correcta- se está ganando una buena patada en los bajos… aquí es.- Tocó timbre. La persona que abrió la puerta no era la que esperaba. Hubiera preferido a tu amigo que no habla idiota, pensó.

 

-Shinigami… que quieres aquí?- Ishida Uryuu le devolvía la mirada.

 

-Eh… hola Uryuu. Se suponía que Ichigo te llamaría, creo que no lo hizo…-TE MATARÉ ICHIGO- quería saber si podría quedarme unos días en tu casa, prometo no molestar…

 

-Primero que nada shinigami, no me gusta nada esa confianza que tienes conmigo…-lo miró de arriba a abajo- segundo, Kurosaki si me llamó y accedí a que te quedaras conmigo…

 

-Gracias Uryuu… eh, lo siento…Ishida…-entró a la casa y se sentó en el sillón.

 

-No quieres saber cuales fueron los términos que acordé con Kurosaki sobre tu estadía…?-se acomodó frenéticamente los lentes.

 

-Términos?- Renji tenía un mal presentimiento.

 

-Así es… si quieres quedarte, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga.


	4. Revelaciones

Renji estaba completamente exhausto. Esta última semana fue la más larga que le había tocado vivir hasta ahora. Jamás se había imaginado que complacer a Ishida Uryuu iba a ser tan difícil. Todas las cosas que le había exigido que hiciera… ni quería pensarlo! Y ni siquiera un solo Hollow que derrotar! No podía más. Eso sí, tenía que admitir que el Quincy sabía bien lo que quería y cómo lo quería. Sus demandas lo dejaban de rodillas: cada vez que terminaba, Uryuu volvía a empezar atrapándolo una y otra vez en su juego. Recorrió todos los rincones de la casa y ante su insistente pedido, el supermercado. En el Seiretei nunca lo hubiera hecho… esas eran tareas que los novatos hacían por él. Ni siquiera Byakuya le había pedido que trabajara tanto en el 6to Escuadrón. Kuchiki Byakuya. Maldición, no quería pensar en él. Se había propuesto sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, aunque todavía sin ningún resultado. Y como si no fuera suficiente con ser atormentado de día, su recuerdo también lo acompañaba por las noches. Sus sueños le parecían muy reales, inclusive podía percibir ese dulce aroma a primavera que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de su capitán. Bañarse con agua fría todas las mañanas definitivamente acabaría por afectar su salud. Todo le hacía recordarlo. Inclusive Uryuu. Esa mirada llena de tristeza, esa forma fría de hablarle, su incapacidad de demostrar sus sentimientos…

 

-Ya llegue!- Uryuu cruzaba la puerta cargado de bolsas que el teniente miro con desconfianza- shinigami, hiciste todo lo que te ordene?- le encantaba provocarlo y ni hablar de tenerlo a su merced. Era muy divertido ver como Abarai hacía todo lo que le pedía sin protestar demasiado. Había limpiado los pisos, arreglado las camas, hecho las compras… era un empleado genial! Como si estuviera acostumbrado a ese trato. Y lo mejor de todo, a cambio solo tenía que permitirle dormir bajo su techo! Usualmente no le gustaba la idea de tener a alguien mas invadiendo su espacio personal, pero después de una semana ya no le incomodaba su presencia. A pesar de ese exterior tan tosco y desalineado realmente no le caía tan mal. Por supuesto eso era algo que nunca admitiría.

 

-Tu no me puedes ordenar que haga nada!- totalmente indignado, soltando la escoba-estoy pagando mi estadía… eso es todo.

 

-Si decirlo de esa manera te hace feliz.-se acomodó maliciosamente los lentes- Ahora desvístete- Renji abrió grandes los ojos- que te desvistas, vamos! No tengo todo el día.

 

-Eh Ishida… eh en serio, me siento halagado pero no creo que nosotros…

 

-Cállate idiota! No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos… eso!- Ishida no quería demostrar lo mucho que se ruborizó y volvió a acomodar sus lentes. La idea de imaginarse con el colorado no le desagradó para nada- solo has lo que te digo: desvístete y ponte esto-le lanzó una prenda que tenía en una de sus bolsas.

 

-ESTAS SOÑANDO SI CREES QUE ME PONDRÉ ESTO! POR KAMISAMA, ES UN VESTIDO!

 

-No es solo un vestido, es un traje femenino de la época victoriana en color carmesí, hecho de seda. Yo mismo lo confeccioné. Es para una obra escolar y necesito modificarle…

 

-Y a mi que me importa, maldita sea!- lo interrumpió- No me lo pondré y es mi última palabra.

 

Ishida se quitó los lentes y avanzó sigilosamente hacia Renji hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

 

-Realmente necesito que me ayudes shinigami-dijo juguetón- Si lo haces prometo recompensarte…

 

Renji tragó saliva. Estaba perdido. Cada vez que el Quincy le hablaba así, se rendía en cuestión de segundos. Y todo por ese inconveniente parecido que tenía con su taicho. Imaginarlo hablándole así le ponía la piel de gallina. Así pretendía olvidarlo?

 

De este modo pasó el resto de la tarde. Vestido tras vestido. Puntada tras puntada. Después de semejante tortura, lo único que quería hacer era dormir. Uryuu se había aprovechado bien de la situación, hacía algunos días había descubierto ese pequeño truco para manipularlo. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así pero tampoco le importaba, le bastaba con que hiciera todo lo que le pedía. Pero esta vez se sentía un poco mal por eso, se había excedido. Tenía la necesidad de agradecerle al colorado por lo que hizo y solo había una manera de hacerlo: comida y mucha! Se dirigió a la habitación de huéspedes con una bandeja repleta de manjares caseros y se encontró con una escena que le provocó una mezcla de ternura y risa. Renji se encontraba durmiendo completamente desparramado en la cama, roncando y babeando, con la mitad de las sabanas tocando el piso y la otra mitad apenas cubriéndolo. Dejó las cosas a un costado de la cama y se acercó para taparlo.

 

-Ah…. Ah…yo…. Taicho, yo….-Renji comenzó a moverse en la cama. Estaba soñando con Byakuya una vez más. Todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño: se encontraban en un hermoso jardín, junto al estanque. La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro expectante de su capitán. En sus pálidas mejillas se veía como tímidamente el rubor comenzaba a asomarse. Por su expresión podía ver que sabía exactamente que es lo que su teniente tenía para decirle y aún así quería escucharlo de sus labios. El colorado, como si se tratara del verdadero Kuchiki Byakuya, sentía como sus palabras se anudaban en su garganta.

 

-Eh, taicho… yo quería decirle que…- no podía, algo dentro suyo lo frenaba todas las veces en este punto. Pero de repente se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y que no lo esperaría para siempre. Debía tenerlo en sus brazos y sin mediar palabra se abalanzaba sobre él, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

 

El Quincy quedó congelado: el teniente lo estaba besando y como nadie antes lo había besado. Era un beso tierno, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de deseo y pasión. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Uryuu se entrego por completo. Aunque se dio cuenta de que Renji estaba profundamente dormido, optó por seguirle la corriente. No todos los días se tiene una oportunidad como esta. Sus lenguas jugueteaban cada vez con menos limitaciones. Las manos del moreno comenzaron a recorrer su torso desnudo con timidez, acariciaba sus pezones y continuaba su camino descendente delineando sus tatuajes, hasta llegar a sus marcados abdominales. Quería seguir, recorrerlo por completo pero si llegaba a despertar era su fin. A buena hora se viene a quedar sin poderes. No tenía como defenderse si este lo atacaba. Se notaba que el colorado lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él, pero no podía continuar. Se separó y se dirigió a la salida con desgano.

 

-Prometo que la próxima vez que estemos en esta misma situación, estarás pensando en mí.-dijo como para si mismo y se fue.

 

A la mañana siguiente el teniente despertó algo aturdido. Debido a su sueño nuevamente le esperaba una ducha fría, pero eso no era lo que le molestaba. El perfume de su taicho, no había sido capaz de sentirlo esa noche. Eso significaba que comenzaba a olvidarlo?

 

Su teléfono sonó sin darle tiempo a seguir con sus reflexiones. Al parecer dos hollows portadores de un reiatsu impresionante habían aparecido en la ciudad. Ya estaba despojado de su gigai y encaminado hacia el lugar de la acción cuando su celular sonó nuevamente. Era un texto de Hitsugaya.

 

Teniente Abarai, me acaba de informar el capitán Kurotsuchi que los dos hollows que acaban de aparecer no son comunes. Se llaman Arrancar y su poder es muy superior a cualquiera que nos hayamos enfrentado. Tu misión es averiguar todo lo que puedas de estos nuevos enemigos. Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia ya estan en camino. Llegaremos en unos minutos.

 

Apenas había terminado de leer cuando se encontró frente a frente con estos individuos. Su aspecto lo sorprendió: parecían shinigamis ordinarios portando sus zampakutou. Sus rostros estaban descubiertos casi por completo, solo una pequeña parte de sus mascaras era visible.

 

-Al fin un poco de diversión! Ya empezaban a aburrirme estos débiles humanos- Yamii, el más grande de los dos, lo observaba con mirada asesina. Se puso en posición y lanzo un golpe con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

 

-No lo mates, es a él a quien buscamos-dijo Ulquiorra casi sin darle importancia.

 

-Dime esas cosas antes, idiota! Sabes lo difícil que es controlar mi fuerza.- Sonrió. Renji con el tiempo justo, liberó su shikai y detuvo el golpe con algo de esfuerzo. Maldición, acaba de decir que se contuvo y apenas si pude detener el golpe, pensó. Saltó hacia atrás y lanzo su primer ataque que el arrancar esquivó, aumentando su velocidad. Cuando el teniente se dio cuenta Yamii se encontraba por encima de él.

 

-Hadou Nº 31, Shakaho!- la bola de fuego le dio de lleno en la cara del arrancar. Desafortunadamente eso no bastó para detener el golpe que recibió en el pecho. Cayó al piso. Podía sentir la calidez de su sangre recorrer su rostro. Veía borroso y su cuerpo apenas si le respondía. Un golpe más y estaría acabado. No, no se iba a dejar matar de una forma tan estúpida. Apenas pudo fijar su objetivo y aprovechando la distracción que su anterior ataque había provocado lanzó a Zabimaru, provocando un profundo corte en el brazo derecho de su adversario. Este, enfurecido, se lanzó sobre el shinigami ignorando por completo las advertencias de su compañero.- Te mataré! Al fin y al cabo para qué querría Aizen sama a una escoria como tú?!- el arrancar acometió con toda su fuerza, provocando un enorme cráter con Renji como centro.

 

-Sabes muy bien para qué lo necesita Aizen sama. Detente o yo te detendré.- Ulquiorra lo amenazó con la misma expresión y tono de voz de antes. Yamii hizo oídos sordos y se aventuró a propiciarle el golpe final cuando Ichigo y Rukia aparecieron frente a él.

 

El colorado no se encontraba bien: le costaba respirar y sus ojos le pesaban cada vez más. Tsk, cómo pude dejarme morir aquí como un idiota, pensó. Me hubiera gustado probar sus labios antes de partir. Es increíble que invada hasta mis últimos pensamientos.-Taicho…- sus palabras no llegaron a escucharse. Segundos después perdió el conocimiento.


	5. Revelaciones II

La sensación que tenía Renji no era desagradable como pensó que sería. Su cuerpo pareciera estar flotando en el espacio y la calidez que tenía en su pecho lo reconfortaba. Si eso era la muerte, no parecía tan malo. De repente la sensación de su pecho comenzó a moverse, sobresaltándolo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera morena apoyada sobre él. Estoy en el cielo se dijo ilusionado pero en cuanto esa pequeña cabeza giró se dio cuenta de en donde estaba realmente.

 

-RENJI!! Al fin despertaste!- Rukia lo estrujó con fuerza haciéndole sonar todos los huesos- estábamos tan preocupados. Orihime curó todas tus heridas y aun así no reaccionabas. Tuvimos que traerte de regreso al Seiretei para que la capitana Unohana te revisara.

 

-No… respiro…-la muchacha lo soltó de golpe con cara de “lo siento”- …eh… Cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente? Que pasó después de que… bueno… me desmayara?

 

-Estuviste dormido casi todo un día. No sabíamos que te habían hecho “esas cosas”, cuando llegamos ya estabas así. Ichigo y yo peleamos contra el grandote, y el capitán Hitsugaya junto a Matsumoto san contra el otro. Le dimos una buena paliza pero ellos tampoco se quedaron atrás, mira. Le dije a Orihime que no me lo curara, no es algo que no pueda soportar…- mostraba orgullosa un pequeño chichón en su frente, pero la verdad era que Ichigo no la había dejado pelear- No querían rendirse, al parecer venían por ti. Querían llevarte con ellos a toda costa pero después de un rato de pelea se abrió el cielo y desaparecieron. Recién le conté a Ni sama y salió de inmediato para el Escuadrón de Investigaciones…

 

\- EL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI ESTUVO AQUÍ?!- saltó de la cama. Bastó que pronunciara esas palabras para que se renovara su interés por el relato.

 

\- Claro que estuvo aquí y un buen rato- obligándolo a que se acostara de nuevo y con mirada pícara- se lo notaba muuuy preocupado y cuando le dije que te querían llevar, salió como un rayo a investigar el por qué…

 

Renji volvió a sentir que volaba. Realmente estaba preocupado por él. Tal vez sí lo quería después de todo. La pequeña Kuchiki seguía todos los pensamientos del colorado. Con mirarlo era suficiente. Para ella, su amigo era como un libro abierto.

 

\- Deberías decírselo.

 

\- Supongo que sí… eh?!… a qué te refieres?… yo no…

 

\- Vamos, Renji! Prácticamente todo el Seiretei sabe que sientes algo por Ni sama! Estoy segura que fuiste tú el que se enteró último.- lo golpeó en la frente con el dedo- Eres tan despistado!

 

El teniente se ruborizó completamente. El comentario de su amiga lo hizo sentir algo estúpido.

 

\- Tan obvio es? No hace falta que respondas. Tsk, no soy mas idiota porque no puedo!- tomó su cabeza entre sus manos- es cierto, estoy… enamorado de Kuchiki Byakuya pero no debes decírselo a nadie! La cosa es… que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Siempre que empiezo a creer que ya lo superé, que puedo seguir con mi vida, se presenta delante de mí y vuelvo a caer en la misma trampa.

 

Maldición, no pude haber elegido a una persona más inalcanzable: si no es el hecho de que seamos shinigamis, es porque somos hombres, o mejor aun por no pertenecer al mismo nivel social… Ah, no importa, no vale la pena hablar de algo que no va a suceder nunca...- se entristeció. No sabía que podía llegar a doler tanto.

 

-Renji…- se sentó a su lado hablándole con dulzura para luego golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza- BAKA! Porque “seamos shinigamis”... Creí que ya lo habías entendido! Todas esas cosas que nos enseñaron en la academia no son más que estupideces. Esos sentimientos a los que solían llamar obstáculos no son más que alicientes en el campo de batalla. Cada vez que protegemos a alguien o tratamos de superarnos, estamos siguiendo lo que nos dicta el corazón. Sino lo hiciéramos seríamos simples maquinas que obedecen ordenes sin razón alguna. Y por las demás cosas no te preocupes. Si realmente lo quieres, no tendrías que importarte si es hombre o mujer, o si tiene o no dinero. Solo tienes que seguir a tu corazón, él siempre sabe la respuesta.

 

El colorado se quedó sorprendido, lo que le había dicho su pequeña amiga realmente le había hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas.

 

\- Rukia, eres un genio. Gracias.- la abrazó. Trató de ignorar el otro pequeño detalle de que sucedería si su superior llegaba a rechazarlo. Las consecuencias no podían llegar a ser peor que esa incertidumbre. Se cambió y corrió al despacho del Capitán Kuchiki, dejando a Rukia quien rogaba que Unohana no la mate por haber dejado ir a su paciente.

 

Una vez en el 6to Escuadrón decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a su taicho en su oficina para hablar de una vez de todo esto. Era una suerte que este no estuviera alli, así tendría más tiempo de pensar en cómo decirlo… o por lo menos eso creía. El teniente estaba a punto de entrar sin llamar cuando una voz desde adentro lo invitó a pasar.

 

-Adelante, Renji.- Byakuya acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio. Le habló sin mirarlo- veo que despertaste aunque eso no es excusa para andar levantado. Vuelve al 4to Escuadrón, deberías estar haciendo reposo. Es algo infantil de tu parte desobedecer las ordenes de un medico.

 

\- Yo no estoy siendo infantil!- esa última frase definitivamente le dio un punto a favor a su taicho.- Vine hasta aquí a decirle algo importante y…

 

\- Más importante que tu salud! En serio que tú no mides las consecuencias, como cuando te enfrentaste a esos dos arrancar solo! Que crees que hubiera pasado si tus compañeros no aparecían en el momento justo?!- el noble lo miro lleno de enojo y preocupación que de inmediato oculto bajo una mascara de frialdad- Retírate, esto es como hablar con una pared.

 

El colorado se tragó su orgullo y solo atinó a escupir un “hai”. Claro, este era el ser perfecto que se robaba sus noche… y Kempachi hace ballet en sus ratos libres…

Apenas la puerta estuvo cerrada, el noble tiró los papeles contra la pared. Tenía que pasar algo tan peligroso para darse cuenta de lo importante que era su teniente para él.

Sin darse cuenta, una tímida mariposa infernal comenzó a revolotear a su alrededor. Era un mensaje urgente del Comandante Yamamoto.

 

División 6ta. Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, Teniente Abarai Renji.

Se solicita su presencia de inmediato el la biblioteca principal del 12vo Escuadrón. A partir de este momento están asignados a la investigación relacionada con Aizen Sousuke y la liberación del Hougyoku. Información reciente indica que allí habría información vital sobre las propiedades de la piedra.

 

Genial, tan oportuno como siempre. Byakuya tomó sus cosas y mando a decir a Renji que se encontrarían en la biblioteca. A este tampoco le agradó mucho la idea, después de lo que pasó esa tarde, estar los dos solos encerrados durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo… UN MOMENTO! Que estúpido! Esta podría ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía.

Las puertas se abrieron. El colorado no había estado allí antes, nunca hubo necesidad y lo agradecía. Realmente esto de tener que estudiar no iba con él. Solo lo hacía y punto. Apareció ante sus ojos lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Era una gran habitación, enorme, apenas iluminada por algunas escasas ventanas de las que escapaban débiles rayos de luz. Allí dentro se alzaban interminables estantes llenos de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. No era una habitación muy cómoda que digamos para pasar el día, el estilo de Mayuri Kurotsuchi estaba impregnado por todo el lugar. Tétrico. Sí, esa palabra lo describía a la perfección. Incluso ese cuartito húmedo al que llamaba “oficina” era más cálido que esto. Por alguna razón imaginaba que el Quincy se sentiría cómodo en un lugar así.

 

\- Es mejor que empecemos. Tú buscaras por aquel sector y yo por este- señalando en direcciones opuestas- en cuanto sientas algún rastro del reiatsu de Aizen, me llamas.

 

El capitán Kuchiki seguia rehuyendo a su presencia. Esto tomaría tiempo. Obedeció la orden sin replicar nada. Sin muchas ganas comenzó a revisar los estantes, lo que parecía una tarea interminable. Cada vez que podía, espiaba lo que su taicho hacía o por donde se encontraba para tratar de provocar un cruce “accidental”, por ahora sin éxito.

 

Byakuya por su lado estaba muy concentrado en su tarea. Sousuke debió dejar algo, estaba seguro de ello y también de que él lo encontraría. Cometió un grave error al involucrar a su teniente. Ya no dejaría que nada malo le pasase y menos por su mano. Conocía bien al ex capitán del 5to Escuadrón y de lo que era capaz. Se sentó en una de las mesas que había a un costado, su cabeza le daba vueltas debido al stress y falta de sueño: si hubiera dormido algo anoche no se encontraría en esa situación. Una sensación familiar lo invadió. El reiatsu de Aizen, podía sentirlo. Débil pero allí estaba, provenía de uno de los libros. Tenía un aspecto horrible, como si fuera a deshacerse al contacto. Lo tomó y sintió que esa energía era irradiada por una de las páginas en particular.

 

“… el Hougyoku posee propiedades por demás invasivas. Para poder completar la liberación de la piedra se necesita que esta se fusione con un alma pura con la suficiente energía como para poder soportar el doloroso proceso…. El primer portador no se vera beneficiado por los poderes que serán liberados en dicha circunstancias, su esencia se perderá irremediablemente…”

 

El noble se quedó sin habla. La ira lo invadió haciendo que su energía se disparase por un segundo.

 

\- Ese maldito…

 

\- Taicho, se encuentra bien? Sentí…- vio como apretaba un libro entre sus manos. Lo tomó y lo leyó al ver que era lo que estaban buscando.

 

\- Esto es lo que quiere hacer conmigo? Esta equivocado si cree que me voy a dejar atrapar sin dar una buena pelea…

 

\- Estas escuchando lo que dices? El ya estuvo a punto de llevarte una vez, por qué crees que la segunda será diferente? Pareciera que nada te importara…

Renji lo tomó de la muñeca y lo golpeó contra una de las estanterías sin soltarlo.

 

\- No soy ningún niño para que me este sermoneando todo el tiempo. Y sí hay alguien que me importa, mejor dicho una persona en particular…

 

Byakuya esperó en silencio la continuación del discurso de su teniente. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

 

\- Solo un niño teme tomar lo que quiere…- se soltó del agarre y se dirigió a la mesa.

 

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Renji lo siguió con paso firme hasta la mesa, lo giró y lo sentó allí.

\- Después de esto puede hacerme lo que quiera.- lo tomó por los brazos y lo trajo hacia él. Lo besó de una forma dulce pero a la vez violenta, descargando todos esos sentimientos que tenía contenidos desde hacía demasiado tiempo.


	6. Desamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter!

Izuru estaba desesperado por entrar a la sala de recuperación del 4to Escuadrón. Desde que trajeron a Renji del mundo Ryoka no hizo otra cosa que patrullar en la puerta: no lo dejaban entrar a la habitación y de tantas idas y vueltas estaba dejando un surco en el piso.

 

\- Unohana taicho, solo será un segundo. Prometo que tendré mucho cuidado de no hacer nada que pueda alterar a Renji kun. Por favor, déjeme verlo y le aseguro que ya no la molestaré.

 

La capitana ya estaba perdiendo de a poco la paciencia. El rubio le había estado llenando la cabeza durante toda la noche y si seguía así, él también terminaría ocupando una camilla.

 

\- Teniente Kira, como ya le explique anteriormente- remarcando sus palabras con un rostro amable que daba miedo- usted podrá entrar en cuanto Kuchiki Rukia termine de visitar a Abarai kun. Espero que entienda que no puedo tener a medio Sereitei allí dentro.

 

Rukia acababa de salir de la habitación pensativa y en cuanto vio a Kira y a Unohana discutiendo trató de tomar la dirección opuesta con disimulo.

 

\- Ah, ahí lo tiene. Ya puede pasar a visitar al paciente, pero solo unos minutos. No quiero que se esfuerce demasiado…

 

\- Eh… no creo que puedan ver a Renji en este momento- la pequeña Kuchiki tanteaba el terreno. No quería hacerles gastar tiempo a los dos shinigamis, pero tampoco quería perder la vida en el intento. El genio de la capitana del 4to Escuadrón era completamente impredecible, su reacción podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa.- él se… se tuvo que ir, tenía asuntos pendientes en su escuadrón y no le quedó más opción que retirarse…

 

La capitana no cambió su expresión pero la energía que emanaba de ella provocó que todos alrededor recordaran que tenían cosas que hacer en algún lugar lejos de ahí, ya fuera de verdad o no.

 

Después de escapar aterrado del 4to Escuadrón, el teniente pasó el resto de la tarde buscando a su colorado favorito. Revisó cada uno de los lugares que solía frecuentar: su División de pies a cabeza, las termas, el pequeño puesto donde venden ese Taiyaki (pastelito relleno con forma de pescado) que tanto le fascina… ni siquiera se encontraba en la sala de entrenamiento donde practica con Ikkaku todos los días. Solo quedaba ese sórdido bar ubicado en pleno Rukongai al que usualmente iban. Entró al lugar y vio una escena que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a mitad de la semana y mucho menos en horario de trabajo. Hisagi Shuuhei completamente borracho, se recostaba en la barra, abrazado a una botella a medio terminar de sake.

 

\- Hisagi, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando a los nuevos reclutas…

 

\- Y a ti que te importa!- le gritó apenas levantando la cabeza.- Qué haces TÚ aquí?… no deberías estar buscando a ese cabeza de piña colorada! Eso es en todo lo que piensas…

 

\- Qué estas diciendo? Sí, estaba buscando a Renji pero también me preocupo mucho por ti, eres uno de mis mejores amigos.- mientras decía esto lo arrastraba fuera del bar. Su compañero apenas si podía mantenerse en pie.

 

\- Ja! Ni yo lo hubiera podido decir mejor. Tienes razón, tú y yo somos mejores amigos y siempre seremos solo eso… AMIGOS- se podía escuchar la tristeza en su voz. Sentía como si un hollow lo hubiera atravesado justo en medio del pecho. Era un dolor insoportable y para qué aguantaba todo eso? Para ver a la persona que más quería estar con ese idiota? Ok, Abarai era un gran amigo, un excelente camarada en batalla… pero eso no le quitaba lo idiota. Basta con decir que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos del rubio. Su cabeza se partía del dolor y aún así por primera vez tenía la convicción suficiente para decirle lo que sentía. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la puerta de su habitación. El rubio lo recostó en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Odio cuando no me dices lo que te pasa, Hisagi…

 

\- Y si lo que tengo para decirte es algo que no quieres oír de un amigo? Y si hace que dejes de hablarme?- se incorporó lo suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos- Qué pasa si después de decirlo te incomodara estar cerca de mí…? Así, como ahora… Yo no se lo que… yo…

 

\- Que ridiculez! Es imposible que eso suceda. Mejor descansa un rato, es la borrachera que esta hablando…-lo empujó suavemente para recostarlo otra vez.

 

\- NO, ESCUHAME!- lo tomó de las muñecas con fuerza- jamás había estado tan claro para mi antes. TE AMO…

 

\- Basta Hisagi, ya duérmete…

 

\- Te amo y siempre lo hice, qué es lo que no entiendes?! Cada vez me miras, cada vez que me corriges, cuando estas distraído… me gustas más, a pesar de que eso es casi imposible- eliminó la distancia con un dulce beso. Se quitó de encima un gran peso, había guardado ese secreto durante tanto tiempo que ya estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento que le provocaba y ahora éste desapareció, así nada más. Solo esperaba que ese vacío que había dejado no lo ocupara una pena aún más grande.

 

Izuru se quedó en silencio por unos segundos que para el teniente del 9no Escuadrón parecieron una eternidad. Que podía decirle? Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Renji.

 

\- Te… tengo que irme.- sin poder mirarlo a los ojos salió de la habitación.

 

El estomago le dio un vuelco, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Todo este tiempo que estuvo agobiándolo con sus problemas, hablándole de cuan enamorado estaba de Renji, él… En su estupidez lo había lastimado, sin saberlo le había hecho más daño del que cualquier enemigo podría. Si le llegaba a pasar lo mismo seguramente no habría podido soportarlo y en cambio Hisagi le daba animo, consejos…

 

Izuru deambulaba por la Sociedad de Almas sin rumbo fijo cuando percibió por un instante la energía espiritual de Byakuya. Él tenía que saber donde se encontraba su segundo al mando. Últimamente la relación que tenía con el capitán Kuchiki había prosperado más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Tal vez no era muy bueno hablando, todavía le costaba un poco expresar sus sentimientos, pero sabía escuchar y decir la palabra justa cuando se necesitaba. Lo sintió por un instante pero fue suficiente para saber que provenía de la biblioteca. Solo le tomó unos minutos llegar hasta allí. Estaba demasiado ansioso, tenía que saber ya donde se encontraba el colorado. Este momento estaba planificado desde hace mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Tenía que ser perfecto, pero todo aquel discurso tan completo y emotivo que se había creado para esta ocasión se escapaba de su mente con cada latido de su acelerado corazón. Por supuesto que la pequeña carrera no tuvo nada que ver con que su respiración también se disparara ni con que sus piernas le temblaran sino con el hecho que el momento de la verdad estaba detrás de la pesada puerta que se alzaba delante suyo. Entró sin hacer ruido, no quería molestar al capitán. Avanzó entre los anaqueles hasta llegar a un sector bastante escondido donde había un grupo de escritorios. Apenas divisó la primera de las mesas se quedó congelado: Byakuya estaba sentado en uno de los bordes sin la parte inferior de su uniforme y entre sus piernas a su querido Renji. Era como si todos esos hermosos pensamientos que tuvo todo este tiempo le explotaran en la cara. Salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo golpeando uno de los estantes. Ya no le importó si lo escuchaban o no. Ya no le importaba nada. Las lágrimas brotaban incontrolables de sus ojos. No quería estar solo. Su corazón se había roto en miles de pedazos frente a él y solamente se le cruzaba una persona capaz de consolarlo: Hisagi Shuuhei. Golpeó su puerta un par de veces y entró. El moreno no necesito ningún tipo de explicación, simplemente le bastó con ver el estado que traía su amigo. Desafortunadamente era igual al suyo. Se sentaron en la cama y lo abrazó con fuerza. Kira sollozaba en sus brazos y él no podía soportarlo. Maldita sea, esto no es justo! Por qué tenía que sufrir así si él estaba allí, completamente a su merced y daría lo que fuera por verlo sonreír…

 

\- No quiero que sufras. Por favor déjame ser lo que necesitas… aunque sea solo por esta noche.- tomó un trozo de tela que tenía a un costado y vendó los ojos del rubio. Lo besó. Izuru respondió al beso, no creía tener la voluntad para irse de ahí y sentir caer sobre él la tristeza con mayor intensidad. Quería imaginar que por una noche su amado estaría con él.

 

\- Renji…

 

Hisagi se sentía morir por dentro pero igual continuó. La oportunidad de tenerlo aunque sea por algunas horas disipaba por momentos su dolor. De su boca se deslizó con suavidad hasta su cuello donde se dedicó a besar cada centímetro de piel que tenía a su alcance. Continuaba descendiendo hasta su clavícula para inmediatamente subir hasta el lóbulo y lamerlo con la punta de su lengua. Comenzó a desatar el obi lentamente tratando de dilatar lo más que podía la situación. No quería que todo terminara demasiado rápido y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saliera de allí, cerrando la puerta detrás para ya no volver. Le abrió la hakama acariciando sus hombros hasta sacársela por completo. Se deslizó hasta su pecho, delineando con sus dedos el camino que sus labios recorrerían a continuación, succionando con deseo, enrojeciendo esa delicada piel. Se detuvo en sus pezones sonrosados y ya endurecidos para humedecerlos con su lengua. Dibujaba círculos sobre ellos para luego apretarlos un poco con sus labios. Kira le regalaba gemidos que trataba de ahogar con una de sus manos sin éxito. Estaba logrando su objetivo: se estaba alejando por completo de la realidad. En ese momento solo existían él y su amante. Hisagi siguió descendiendo hasta quedar a la altura de sus caderas. Lo despojó de un tirón de lo que quedaba de su uniforme y se dedicó a la tarea de dar más placer a su compañero. Besó suavemente el miembro ya despierto del rubio y con una de sus manos empezó a masturbarlo lentamente, lo que causaba que Izuru perdiera la cabeza.

 

\- Ah… ahhh…. Hi…sagi…- solo se pudo percibir un leve balbuceo en lugar de su voz. Contrariamente a lo que había imaginado, la imagen de Renji no se le apareció en ningún momento.

 

Shuuhei volvió a subir mientras continuaba con la estimulación para dejar que sus lenguas jugaran un poco. Le sorprendió un poco la forma en la que su amante respondía a esto. Era como si también él lo deseara…

 

Que estaba diciendo, es inútil esperanzarse. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en él.

 

\- Ahhh… ya no puedo…- el rubio estaba a punto de correrse en la mano de su amigo. Este se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó. Se despojó de sus ropas con prisa y se recostó completamente desnudo sobre Kira. El calor que sus cuerpos emanaban se incrementó al contacto. El moreno quería hacerlo suyo de inmediato pero no quería lastimarlo.

 

\- … solo hazlo…- dijo su compañero como adivinando sus pensamientos. Hisagi tomó su erección entre sus manos y la fue presionando en la entrada de Kira. Este lo rodeó con sus piernas para facilitarle el trabajo. No fue nada sencillo, era bastante estrecho para el tamaño del teniente del 9no Escuadrón. El dolor que sentía el rubio se transformó en placer en el momento que lo penetró por completo. El rubio fue el que se movió primero. Comenzó con un lento vaivén para desencadenar en un frenético movimiento. Cuando Hisagi pudo presentir el final, continuó con la anteriormente interrumpida estimulación. Izuru terminó primero entre sus cuerpos y después Shuuhei dentro de él. El moreno salió de inmediato de su amigo y se recostó a su lado. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra. Unos momentos después, cuando la excitación se hubo calmado, Kira se vistió y desapareció detrás de la puerta muy confundido. Hisagi lloró pensando que había perdido todo lo aquello que le importaba.


	7. Felicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon chapter!

Byakuya se entrego completamente al beso que le propinaba su subordinado. Podía sentir sus carnosos e inexpertos labios deslizarse tímidamente sobre los suyos. Había comenzado violentamente pero poco a poco fue mostrando esa faceta torpe e inocente que tanto le fascinaba. Se notaba a simple vista que esta era la primera vez que se dejaba llevar por un impulso de esta clase y eso le gustaba. Su primera vez... no pudo evitar sonreír ante la idea. Quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía y más. Miles de pensamientos pervertidos cruzaron todos juntos por su mente. Tal vez hasta lo obligue a que me diga “profe”, pensó. Ese colorado de tatuajes sexys era un lienzo en blanco sobre el cual dibujaría gustoso todas sus fantasías.

 

Tomó el control de la situación de inmediato. Lo atrajo por la cintura para poder unir sus cuerpos y lo besó apasionadamente. Exploró con su lengua inquieta toda su boca una y otra vez. Solo la maldita necesidad de aire los hacía separar pero por un instante para luego volver con desesperación a su tarea. No podía más, tenía que llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel. Ya sentía como su erección se clavaba en el miembro despierto de su amante.

 

\- Tenía razón, realmente eres todo un niño...- dijo con tono pícaro. Renji lo miró extrañado- …y uno muy malo. Por suerte estoy aquí para mostrarte como se deben hacer las cosas. Eso sí, tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga…

 

\- O sea, como siempre…- bromeó con una simpática mueca y lo besó nuevamente. Se soltó el cabello, quería estar lo más cómodo posible. Byakuya tomándolo del pelo con suavidad, lo empujó hacia el suelo hasta dejarlo arrodillado frente a él mientras se quitaba con asombrosa rapidez la parte inferior de su uniforme. Su hombría saltó de su encierro ante sus ojos.

 

\- Lámelo, niño- ordenó con media sonrisa. La respiración del colorado se aceleraba. Al fin una orden que cumpliría sin replicar. Se relamió casi sin darse cuenta. Estaba a punto de agarrarlo cuando lo interrumpió- pero no uses tus manos…aún…

 

Quien pudiera resistirse a una petición así. La morbosidad en su voz lo excitaba. Devoró por completo su entrepierna sin preámbulos. Había imaginado ese momento muchas veces como para dejarse intimidar. Jugueteó con la punta, presionándola con sus labios. Succionaba y humedecía su glande con devoción; movía su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás recorriendo toda su longitud, abarcando todo lo que podía. Lamía repetidamente a los costados hasta llegar a la base donde se concentraba en sus testículos, masajeándolos dentro de su boca.

 

\- Ah… Ren…ji….- Byakuya estaba que explotaba, le gustaba demasiado como para contener sus gemidos o apartar sus ojos de él. Verlo lamer su anatomía frenéticamente a sus pies… no encontraba palabras para describirlo. Se dio cuenta que se vendría en cualquier momento.

 

Lo levantó del suelo y lo abrazó a su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo besó con deseo mientras le desataba el Obi. Sus ropas cayeron al suelo de inmediato. Renji no tenía ni idea de lo que le tenía planeado su capitán, pero a esta altura francamente le importaba muy poco si seguía sintiéndose así de bien. El noble estrujó la erección de su amante frotándola contra la suya. El colorado gimió de manera escandalosa, ya no se creía capaz de obedecer la orden de su taicho de no tocarlo. Masturbándose mutuamente y devorándose la boca llegaron al anhelado clímax.

 

La espera realmente había valido la pena: fue mucho mejor de lo que lo había imaginado y esto apenas estaba comenzando. Allí lo tenia, jadeante y semi recostado sobre su vientre cubierto de la semilla de ambos. Era una imagen realmente sexy. Acarició esa adictiva cabellera rojiza para llamar su atención y llevó sus dedos a la boca, no sin antes acariciar en forma provocadora el semen esparcido encima suyo. Tragó todo lo que había recogido ante la mirada atenta de su teniente y sin decir una sola palabra los metió en su entrada mientras estimulaba su pene. Jamás pensó que su taicho pudiera llegar a ser tan descaradamente pervertido. Boquiabierto, Renji no paraba de tocarse. Verlo allí recostado con las piernas completamente abiertas, retorciéndose, tratando que tres de sus dedos llegasen tan profundo en él como les fuera posible realmente lo sorprendió. Se sentía como un animal salvaje. Quería abalanzarse sobre él de inmediato, hacerlo suyo ya y hacérselo decenas de veces. Si seguía así se vendría solo con escuchar sus gemidos.

 

\- Ahora es tu turno… - jadeó. El colorado salió de su trance. Obediente, humedeció sus dedos los metió en lugar de los de Byakuya. Los movía en círculos y los introducía lo más que podía mientras jugueteaba con sus endurecidos pezones. Este niño aprendía con rapidez. Realmente era tan inocente como pensaba? Sus manos no dudaban al tocarlo, su boca le propinaba besos en los lugares más inconvenientemente adictivos. Dónde estaban o qué estaban haciendo allí? Eso no importaba en ese momento, solo ellos. Ya no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanto deseo por otra persona o si es que alguna vez lo había hecho. Inclusive aquel que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía no era comparable a su querido teniente. Para esa persona su cuerpo no era más que un juguete que le traía placer por algunas horas. En cambio Renji le estaba dando a conocer toda una gama de sensaciones que nunca había sentido. Con él era distinto. Ellos se amaban y lo sabía. Era como hacer el amor a colores… colores brillantes. Sí, su maestro fue el primero en su vida pero eso era algo que no había podido enseñarle.

 

Byakuya estaba al límite otra vez, retrasar el orgasmo le estaba resultando una tarea difícil. No quería llegar sin tener la oportunidad de sentirlo dentro.

 

\- Ahhh… métela… Renji métela… - estaba completamente entregado. No quería admitirlo pero estaba nervioso. Este niño estaba haciendo estragos con su personalidad. No era común en él sentirse así, todo lo contrario, él era el que provocaba esto en los demás. Sin pecar de vanidoso, sabía que podía tener a sus pies a quien quisiera cuando quisiera. Y ahora encontrarse en esa situación por alguien siglos menor era vergonzoso. Observó el sudor escurrir por su cuerpo perfectamente torneado, delineando sus abdominales, siguiendo las líneas que dibujaban sus tatuajes hasta perderse en sus caderas. Ok, qué estaba diciendo?

 

Su teniente, de pie frente a él, lo miró por un instante que le pareció una eternidad. Se acercó nuevamente mientras se dedicaban miradas llenas de deseo. Comenzó a penetrarlo con delicadeza sin perder detalle de cada expresión en el rostro del moreno. Sus piernas ya no le respondían. Se debilitaban con cada centímetro que su hombría se adentraba en el noble. Casi pierde todo el control en el preciso instante en el que sintió el cuerpo de Byakuya reaccionar violentamente a su roce: sin dudas había tocado ese punto que lo volvía loco de placer. Comenzaron a mover sus caderas al unísono. Renji estrujó las nalgas de su amante con sus manos para impulsarse mejor, masajeándolas con fuerza. Cada gemido proveniente de los labios de su capitán provocaba que sus estocadas fueran más bruscas y rápidas. Byakuya cerró sus ojos y apretó sus manos al borde de la mesa. Solo los sonidos de su ronca respiración lograban escaparse de su boca. Quería gritar “MÁS” para que todo el Seiretei pudiera escucharlo pero concentró todas sus fuerzas en disfrutar al máximo de lo que su subordinado le estaba dando. Y de qué manera…

 

Lo besó con la misma desesperación que antes mientras movía su mano de arriba abajo sobre su pene. Estaban llegando. Sentía como un choque eléctrico se apoderaba de su cuerpo, aumentando a cada segundo su intensidad. Un último gemido ahogado entre sus besos. Una última caricia. Renji terminó primero inundando el interior de su taicho. Este lo siguió segundos después de sentir esa deliciosa descarga.

 

El colorado se sentó a un costado cubriendo precariamente sus partes intimas con su uniforme mientras veía a Byakuya vestirse. Estaba algo confundido: cómo continuaba todo esto? Ya eran oficialmente una pareja o qué? Se había dejado llevar todo este tiempo y su escasa experiencia en este campo no ayudaba mucho. El novio de Byakuya Kuchiki. Esa idea cruzó por su mente y le agradaba como se oía. Tal vez debería preguntárselo o no? Después de todo eso es lo que tenía planeado hacer antes de que sus hormonas tomaran el control. Renji no llegó ni a abrir la boca cuando su taicho lo interrumpió.

 

\- Renji,- dijo sin mirarlo- tengo que llevarle la información que encontramos al Comandante Yamamoto. Te veré más tarde en el escuadrón.- y sin decir otra palabra se dirigió a la salida.

 

El colorado no lo podía creer: se había ido y lo peor de todo, lo había tratado como si nada hubiera pasado. Genial, la incertidumbre volvía. Ahora no sabía si pensar si lo había usado o si quería prevenir que Aizen lo lastimara.

 

Byakuya caminaba con prisa hacia el primer escuadrón sumido en sus pensamientos. Las calles estaban casi desiertas, era aun muy temprano. No estaba acostumbrado a ese sentimiento. Estaba feliz. Estaba feliz. Aun después de repetírselo a si mismo cinco veces sonaba raro. Repasaba en su mente una y otra vez esa fantástica noche. Inclusive ya estaba planeando lo que le haría la próxima oportunidad. A cada paso se convencía más de que no dejaría que Renji se apartara de su lado. Haría que las cosas funcionaran a cualquier costo. Impediría que Sousuke arruinara su vida… otra vez.


	8. Reconciliación

Los días que siguieron fueron muy extraños para Izuru. No solo había visto a la persona que amaba en una situación “comprometida” con alguien a quien creía su confidente sino que además se había acostado con su mejor amigo… con Hisagi. Él no le había dirigido la palabra desde ese día, ni siquiera lo había visto fuera de las reuniones de capitanes a las que estaban obligados a asistir. Cada vez que debía hablarle desviaba la vista o lo que era aun más doloroso, le dirigía una mirada vacía, sin expresión ni sentimiento. Como si ese Hisagi que tanto quería se hubiera desvanecido frente a sus ojos. Estaba completamente deprimido y no podía pensar con claridad. Es increíble que nunca se haya dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba en su vida. Él ordenaba sus pensamientos, le daba confianza o lo reprendía cuando hacía falta. De más estaba decir lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Y a todo esto se sumaba lo sucedido con Renji. Sabía que debería estar muy dolido, y lo estaba, pero no como imaginó que sería. A pesar de que lo meditó muchas veces no entendía por qué su corazón no estaba roto. Es más, no podía dejar de pensar en Shuuhei. Por supuesto trataba de que esto no interfiriera en su vida diaria, intentando cumplir con todas sus obligaciones lo mejor posible: el papeleo, los entrenamientos… Pero era como si no estuviera presente en esos momentos o en ningún otro. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiera llenado de una espesa niebla que no mostraba signos de disiparse.

 

Estaba recostado a la orilla de un pequeño río que bordeaba el Seiretei cuando sintió un tremendo golpe detrás de su cabeza que lo dejó tirado en el piso.

 

\- Qué tanto estas pensando?! Se te va a quemar el cerebro!- Renji lo miraba desde arriba. Apenas podía contener la risa de ver la extraña posición en la que había quedado.

 

\- Re… Renji kun!- se acomodó de un salto. Aun seguía en estado de shock- qué estas haciendo aquí?

 

\- Esa es forma de recibirme?- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Esta bien, como yo sí soy un buen amigo te perdono…- Al ver que Kira seguía en el mismo estado continuó- Estaba yendo a comprar algunas provisiones cuando te vi aquí y ya que pareces algo deprimido… pues…

 

\- No será que tú estas muy alegre?- el rubio no pudo evitar decir eso con el tono lo más hiriente que le salió pero como siempre su compañero no se dio cuenta.

 

\- Es cierto que estoy más contento que lo usual- frotándose la cabeza- esta semana ha sido toda una locura…

 

-Ni que lo digas…- pensó Izuru.

 

\- Tengo que contarte algo que me pasó porque si no se lo digo a alguien voy a explotar! Aunque no estoy seguro de que vayas a creerme…- se sentó pegado al teniente y continuó en forma de susurro- estoy… ejem… saliendo con Byakuya Kuchiki…

 

Kira no sabía si reír o llorar con este comentario, era tanto lo que tenía contenido dentro que apenas si podía aguantarlo.

 

\- Te creo- le dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa. “Realmente él no tiene la culpa de no quererme así”- y cómo sucedió?- trató de sonar interesado.

 

\- La verdad es que sucedió de repente… Bueno, ahora que lo pienso siempre sentí algo por él. Primero pensé que lo odiaba pero al pasar el tiempo ese sentimiento se convirtió en interés, en admiración. Quién diría que debajo de todo eso pudiera llegara haber algo más? Fue muy idiota de mi parte no haberme dado cuenta antes o de tratar de hacer como si no sucediera nada porque esto que siento ahora es indescriptible. Es como si todo de repente estuviera bien. Como si mis preocupaciones se esfumaran. Admito que Kuchiki taicho no es una persona fácil de manejar: no sabe bien como expresarse, sigue siendo igual de mandón y poco tolerante como siempre, pero tiene todo un lado tierno que la gente usualmente no ve. Se preocupa por los demás aunque quiera negarlo, tiene pequeños detalles con ellas que para la mayoría pasan desapercibidos pero que demuestran cuan importantes son para él. No le gusta hablar de las cosas que lo lastiman y por eso siempre en esos momentos trato de hacerlo sentir mejor, tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Algo así como lo que Hisagi hace contigo…

 

\- Qué…?- acababa de escuchar eso o solo lo imaginó?- qué acabas de decir?

 

\- Hisagi me dijo lo que pasó y no quería que las cosas terminaran así entre ustedes…- los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandes como platos- me dijo que la última vez que se vieron él te dijo algo y que aun tú no le contestaste… deberías dejar de perder el tiempo y continuar con todo esto.

 

\- Renji, no se lo que quieres decir.- Kira no entendía nada. Qué es lo que le había dicho el teniente del 9no Escuadrón?! No, jamás le habría contado nada comprometedor al colorado. Estaba completamente seguro que sin importar lo que pasara Shuuhei no traicionaría su confianza.

 

\- No es necesario que finjas, Izuru. Me dijo todo: que te declaró lo que sentía por ti y que pasaron la noche juntos pero que después las cosas no quedaron del todo bien. Se que es muy complicado que una relación tenga éxito, aun más en nuestras circunstancias, pero tienes que tratar. Se que él todavía te quiere pero no te esperará toda su vida.

 

\- Es mucho más complicado de lo que piensas…-apartó la mirada.

 

\- Qué es lo complicado? Acaso no sientes lo mismo por él?

 

\- Yo… no lo se…- realmente no lo sabia y le sorprendió a si mismo esa respuesta. Ahora que lo pensaba esa idea le había estado rondando en la cabeza pero la apartaba de inmediato cada vez. Era una idea tonta después de todo, no? Tenía que serlo. No tenía sentido que se hubiera pasado todo este tiempo detrás de alguien por capricho teniendo al verdadero dueño de su corazón justo enfrente.- Tengo que irme.

 

El teniente de la 6ta División lo miró comprensivo mientras este se alejaba, él mismo había tenido esa misma lucha interna hace tan solo unos días.

 

\- No necesitaba esto y menos de él.- murmuraba el rubio mientras caminaba en dirección a su despacho- Claro, ahora es todo un expert…

 

Se quedó parado en el lugar sin poder completar sus pensamientos. A algunos metros de donde estaba, Matsumoto hablaba animadamente con otro shinigami. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que este realmente le interesaba, ser reservada no era su estilo. Se acercaba, le hablaba al oído, jugaba con su cabello… Por supuesto que estaba acostumbrado a verla comportándose así pero no estando sobria. Esta situación lo enfermaba, hacía que su sangre hirviera y no solo por el espectáculo denigrante que estaba montando sino que la persona a la que estaban dirigidas todas estas atenciones era Shuuhei. A este no parecía interesarle demasiado pero tampoco hacía nada para detenerla. Era como si le diera igual en lo que terminara todo eso. Rangiku acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y se acercó lentamente hasta posar con suavidad sus labios en los de su compañero. Poco a poco ese beso fue subiendo de nivel hasta que sus manos entraron en acción, acariciando sus cuerpos por sobre la ropa. Ya estaba, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso! Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

 

\- Con permiso!- de un tirón los separó, llevándose a Hisagi con él. Una vez que le pareció que estaban lo suficientemente alejados de todos se detuvo.

 

\- Suéltame, por si no te diste cuenta estaba algo ocupado…- el teniente del 9no Escuadrón trataba de soltarse del agarre mientras lo miraba sin expresión.

 

\- QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!

 

\- Tengo que hacerte un gráfico o que? Además eso a ti no te interesa…

 

\- Claro que me interesa! No quiero verte haciendo esas cosas con nadie!- comenzó a elevar la voz- Hace apenas unos días me dijiste que me amabas y ahora te dejas seducir por la primera persona que se te cruza?!

 

\- Pretendías que me quedara a tu lado esperando a que te aburrieras de Renji?! Que fuera tu segunda opción?! Yo no quiero ser el substituto de nadie!- Hisagi se dio media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse furioso.

 

Kira lo detuvo y antes de darle tiempo a que reaccione lo besó. Aun no sabía bien lo que hacía pero tenía que admitir que se sentía rico. De a poco la idea de que esto era lo que quería lo fue llenando hasta convertir toda duda en certeza. El moreno no podía articular ni una palabra. Hace un momento estaban discutiendo, verdad? No podía recordarlo. Lo miró de la misma forma dulce con la que solía hacerlo y continuó con un tono más calmado.

 

\- Realmente no quiero ser tu segunda opción.

 

\- Creo que nunca lo fuiste…- quiso ser lo más franco posible- no se si pueda decirte por ahora que te amo porque ni yo lo se, pero se que me gustas… que siempre me gustaste y espero que eso sea suficiente como para que me perdones.

 

-Por ahora…- sonrió y le devolvió el beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

 

 

………………….

 

En ese mismo momento pero más allá de las murallas del Seirietei, más allá de los límites del mundo Shinigami, dentro de un lugar desierto y sombrío, el Hueco Mundo, se erizaba un opulento castillo donde su rey se vanagloriaba ante sus subtitos.

 

\- Ya dejé a mi frágil pupilo disfrutar lo suficiente de esta aburrida época de paz, supongo que ya es hora de que vaya a hacerle una visita…


	9. Fantasías

Ya eran pasadas las diez de la noche y todavía se vislumbraba la tenue luz de una vela titilando bajo la puerta de la oficina principal del Sexto Escuadrón.

 

Papeles tras papeles apoderándose de su escritorio, Kuchiki Byakuya comenzaba a desear poder destrozar esa interminable pila de reportes incompletos que se levantaba frente a él. Ahora era su turno de luchar bajo una montaña de papeleo. Esto era culpa de Renji, por supuesto. De quién más sino? Solo él podía tener el descaro de distraerlo de sus ocupaciones diarias durante toda la semana, tentándolo con esa seductora forma de realizar sus tareas, prácticamente obligándolo a hacerle cosas que sonrojarían a cualquiera con solo decirlas. Por supuesto que no estaría así de molesto si no se hubiera ido de improviso a una misión dejándolo allí sentado, con ganas de arrancarle la ropa como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Bueno, no exactamente como la noche anterior. Quería que cada vez que estuvieran juntos fuera diferente. Claro que esta no era una tarea sencilla ya que se la pasaban haciéndolo todos los días, varias veces cada vez; pero de alguna manera su mente pervertida encontraba la manera de ser original. Es más, ya había imaginado que es lo que le haría apenas pisara el Seireitei.

 

Se encontrarían allí mismo, en su oficina. Él tendría que entrar por alguna u otra razón y ya no lo dejaría salir. Se vería acorralado sin previo aviso contra la puerta, despojándolo lentamente de su vestimenta entre tanto mordía delicadamente su delicioso cuello por detrás. “No, taicho. Ahora no puedo, tengo que entrenar a los nuevos reclutas y… y…”. Su voz se apagaría entre gemidos mal reprimidos mientras se dejaba llevar poco a poco por el deseo. Era suyo y haría con él lo que quisiera. Lo arrojaría al suelo y ataría sus manos con su valiosa bufanda por sobre su cabeza. Esa suave firmeza que sujetaba su cuerpo le haría perderse aún más en esa fantasía. Desnudo, excitado y completamente vulnerable: la combinación perfecta. Lo besaría con desesperación mientras se apretaba a su cuerpo, restregando por sobre su ropa su miembro ya despierto. Bajaría hasta su cuello, humedeciendo cada centímetro de piel a su alcance y enrojeciendo toda la zona con sus bruscas caricias. Lo mordería con ahínco hasta que pequeñas gotas escarlatas brotaran de él para luego recogerlas con su lengua. Más abajo le esperaban sus pezones endurecidos, sonrosados, tan apetecibles con los que juguetearía por un rato presionándolos con sus labios y dibujando pequeños círculos sobre ellos. Renji estaría extasiado. Ya podía ver sus piernas contorsionarse ante esta placentera tortura.

 

\- Tócame, por favor…- jadeó el colorado en su mente. Se notaba que estaba al límite: casi sentir el líquido presemen deslizarse por los lados de su pene hasta perderse en la base aumentaba su temperatura.

 

Lamería con suma delicadeza ese preciado néctar hasta beberlo por completo, tratando de que no se viniera antes de tiempo. Apenas terminada su tarea lo voltearía dejándolo de rodillas frente a él y se concentraría en su entrada. La abarcaría con su boca en su totalidad, lamiendo con desesperación e introduciéndola una y otra vez. Cuando estuviera satisfecho con la lubricación, deslizaría dos de sus dedos de un solo movimiento. Los dejaría quietos unos instantes hasta que el teniente se acostumbrase al dolor de esta intrusión para luego empujarlos hacia adentro todo lo que se pudiese y moverlos de arriba abajo con lentitud. El colorado comenzaría a sacudir su cadera inconcientemente, incitándolo a que lo penetrara.

 

\- Rómpeme… ah…- casi escucho su gritó en medio de jadeos.

 

Aún si era una fantasía, su imaginación le estaba jugando sucio. Jamás podría resistirse a tal pedido. La presión de su erección en su pantalón comenzaba a dolerle. Desajustó tan solo un poco su Obi para permitirse acariciar su entrepierna mientras que en su mente se introducía en Renji por completo. Separó sus piernas y comenzó a mecerse a la vez que se acariciaba con más fuerza, disfrutando con sus ojos cerrados de esa adictiva fricción. El rostro sonrojado de su amante se instaló frente a él.

 

Sin poder contenerse más, se corrió en su mano. Definitivamente hubiera sido mil veces mejor si era en la de él.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Izuru y Hisagi caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles del Seiritei. Disfrutaban de su primer día libre desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lejos de los indeseables hollows, lejos de informes que redactar, lejos de todo y de todos… en ese momento no eran más que dos enamorados que buscaban que esa felicidad que los llenaba no se esfumara con las horas del día. Habían planeado todo desde temprano: vestirían de manera simple, tal vez una yucata de algún color claro, se encontrarían en el lugar de siempre y se encaminarían hacia el Rukongai. Se propusieron pasar ese tiempo como la gente a la que con tanto esfuerzo protegían. Sin preocupaciones y disfrutando de las pequeñas cosas cotidianas. Un helado. Niños corriendo. La suave brisa primaveral. Todo era tan armonioso como sacado de una novela romántica.

A Kira le sorprendía lo poco que había cambiado su relación ahora que estaban juntos. Aún se golpeaban, entrenaban y comían juntos. Era un gran alivio para él saber que podían seguir hablando de todo lo que les preocupaba y también seguir diciendo tonterías. Ni siquiera quería imaginar como hubiera sido si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de otra manera. No, no lo haría y menos ahora. Solo se preocuparía de mantener la cálida mano de Shuuhei junto a la suya. Esa sensación lo dominaba. Cada vez que el moreno extendía su mano hacia él sin mirarlo, como si fuera algo tan natural, su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza. Sonreía por dentro.

Hisagi estaba en las nubes. En ese momento podría abrirse la tierra frente a sus ojos y seguiría con una sonrisa. Acaso es posible morir de felicidad? Quería que ese día fuera perfecto para el rubio, como lo era para él. Le daría todos los gustos. Le encantaba ver esas pequeñas muecas de alegría cruzar por su rostro. Aunque su expresión ante una sorpresa era su favorita: toda su dulce inocencia florecía por un instante ante sus ojos. Tiempo suficiente para que grabase para siempre en su memoria.

La noche los sorprendió abrazados junto al pequeño río. La hierba bajo sus pies y el cielo estrellado sobre ellos alumbrando sus siluetas le daban a su velada el cierre perfecto.

\- En qué piensas?- Hisagi miraba divertido la expresión de concentración de sus compañero.

\- Eh… en nada…- sonrojado, apartó la mirada como restándole importancia.

\- Dime o te lo sacaré a la fuerza- sonrió en forma pícara.

Kira se tapó la cara con ambas manos. – Que no es nada, solo me di cuenta de algo… eso es todo…

El moreno se incorporó, tomó sus manos y las sujetó a cada lado de su cuerpo. Sin decir nada se acercó hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. El teniente de la 3ra División estaba acorralado: le costaba horrores expresarse, aun más si lo obligaba amenazándolo con consecuencias algo pervertidas. Eso no ayudaba para nada: un castigo tan tentador no debería estar permitido. Más colorado que antes y con las palabras anudándosele en la garganta, balbuceó.

\- Te amo…

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

 

El Senkai abría sus puertas frente a él. Renji acababa de regresar de Karakura. Un numeroso grupo de Hollows menores había aparecido de la nada en pleno centro. Que fastidio. Ese sustituto anaranjado pudo haberse encargado tranquilamente de todos sin esfuerzo pero no… “ese es tu trabajo no es así? Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer”. Tsk, es completamente irritante. No entiendo como Rukia puede estar con alguien tan molesto…

Caminaba con lentitud hacia en escuadrón con la mirada perdida.

\- No puedo esperar tenerlo en mis brazos.- pensó- Creo que llevare un poco de comida para esta noche y tal vez un poco de crema para el postre je je…

Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una extraña sensación lo invadió y antes de poder girar para corroborar sus temores una explosión lo golpeó directo en la espalda dejándolo tirado. De cara al piso, podía sentir como su cuerpo le ardía tan solo con el roce del viento. Su respiración se volvía pesada y apenas si podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sin compasión, aquel que le había producido esa herida tan cobardemente, hundía su pie en la piel quemada. Renji no pudo más que gritar del dolor.

\- Así que tu eres su nuevo juguete verdad? Tus sucias manos seguramente rozaron su delicada anatomía. Que desagradable. Me decepciona lo bajo que cayeron sus estándares.- Lo giró de una patada- No me malinterpretes, tengo que admitir que no estas nada mal. La sangre chorreando por tu espalda te da una apariencia tentadora, pero si hubiera sido por mi hubieras sido un simple polvo.- lo levantó de cuello. Sonrió.- Me divertiré mucho contigo…

\- Aizen sama, ya se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia. Quiere que los entretenga?- Gin acarició su Zanpakutou.

\- Eso no será necesario, estaba contando con eso.

Pocos segundos después Byakuya apareció en el lugar, seguido de los demás capitanes. Se había percatado de cómo el reiatsu de su teniente se debilitaba dramáticamente de un momento a otro. Cuando llegó, la imagen que tenía en frente no se la esperaba. Sousuke agarraba aun casi inconciente colorado por el cuello, escudándose con él. Ichimaru esperaba respetuosamente detrás. Parecía ansioso por pelear. Sin mediar palabra, el noble de un rápido movimiento liberó su bankai y lo lanzó contra Aizen tratando de no herir a Renji. Antes de que alguno de los pétalos de Senbonsakura llegara siquiera a tocarlo una pared impenetrable rodeo a Gin y otra al ex Capitán del 5to Escuadrón y a Abarai junto con él.

\- Supongo que te acordarás de este pequeño truco. “Negación”. Es bastante útil cuando la situación lo requiere.

\- Maldito! Déjalo ir!- Kuchiki Byakuya, fuera de si, arremetía una y otra vez con su bankai mientras veía como ascendían.

\- Me temo que eso es imposible , como verás. Pero eres libre de venir por él cuando te plazca. Prometo hacer lo posible por comportarme hasta que llegues, pero no te aseguro nada…- lamió sugestivamente la oreja del colorado. Luego el cielo se cerró frente a él. Habían desaparecido.

Repulsión, desesperación e impotencia. Aún cuando se lo había jurado, Kuchiki Byakuya nuevamente no pudo hacer nada para proteger aquello que era importante para él.


	10. Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACLARACIONES (aunque no se si son muy necesarias): ok, creo que la mayor diferencia con la historia original es que no la secuestran a Inoue, es más Aizen ni la registra (y nadie lo culpa xD). Lo que sí, son los mismos capitanes que en el manga van al Hueco Mundo y trate de que coincida lo mejor posible con el original... solo que con más yaoi ^__^

Un susurro en el silencio. Tan solo un leve murmullo en sus oídos, envolviéndolo, adormeciéndolo, en el que trataba de identificar alguna voz amiga. O era solamente el viento? Si, eso era. El viento acariciando la arena y su rostro. Sentía como sus ojos se negaban a abrirse pero aun así lo intentó. Dónde estaba? Su cabeza estaba hecha un desastre. Dentro, sonaba un fuerte golpear de tambores que lentamente se transformaron en pasos. Firmes y rítmicos. Acababa de percatarse de los brazos que lo sujetaban. Estaba soñando? No, el dolor que le provocaba la herida en su espalda daba fe de ello. Claro, que estúpido de su parte olvidar algo así. Ese maldito lo había atacado por la espalda. Recordaba el olor de su carne quemándose ante la explosión y la tibieza de su sangre deslizándose sobre él hasta encontrar el suelo. Después de eso todo se volvía borroso. Solo algunas imágenes relampagueaban en su mente: Aizen y su desagradable rostro lleno de satisfacción mientras lo pisaba, la desesperación en la cara de Byakuya que gritaba palabras ininteligibles, pétalos golpeando con violencia repetidamente contra esa pared impenetrable y luego… nada.

 

Esa calma que lo rodeaba no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Había algo completamente extraño en ese silencio, casi anormal. Si no estuviera padeciendo esa horrible sensación ya hubiera pensado que había muerto. Los pasos se detuvieron.

 

Como si fuera un objeto inanimado lo arrojaron al suelo sin el menor cuidado produciendo un ruido seco. Por supuesto que estaba conciente, pero nadie lo notó o a nadie pareció importarle ya que no presentaba ningún peligro. Y así se sentía, como si fuera un títere, sin vida y olvidado, sin voz para acordarse a todo pulmón de su captor y toda su familia. Realmente tenía ganas de eso pero no podía moverse.

 

Desde el suelo vio a Aizen limpiándose con asco las manos llenas de sangre.

 

\- Szyael Aporro Grantz,- dijo enfatizando sus palabras y volteó la vista hacia un sujeto extraño de cabellos rosados. Este se acercó, sorprendido al escuchar su nombre completo pero no lo suficiente para demostrarlo. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad fulminó al colorado con la mirada- lo quiero con vida. Has lo que tengas que hacer. Ahora sáquenlo de mi vista.- esta vez se dirigió a los demás y sin esperar contestación se retiró. Detrás de él se fueron yendo uno a uno hasta que solo quedaron Ulquiorra, Grimmjow y Aporro.

 

\- Tsk siempre lo mismo con esos bastardos. Dejarnos todo el trabajo sucio, pero quienes se han creído!...- el peliazul levanto a Renji mientras seguía murmurando-…les voy a patear el trasero a ver si se les pasa lo idiotas a esos…

 

-Aquí.- el cuarto Arrancar se había detenido frente a una habitación vacía donde apenas se distinguían con el fondo blanco una cama y un par de sillas. El colorado, en un rápido movimiento de su transportador, aterrizó sobre el colchón boca abajo.

 

\- Terminemos de una vez, esto ya se esta tornando aburrido…- miró despectivamente al teniente. De su manga sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido de un amarillo verdoso. Lo destapó con un ruidoso PLOP! y lo roció sobre la espalda el herido. Sonrió al comenzar a escuchar sus ahogados alaridos. Cuando se hubo calmado dejó la habitación con la misma expresión de antes. Sombría, calmada y un tanto altanera.

 

\- El sigue siendo bastante…-Grimmjow disimuló su estremecimiento- pero aun así te curo shinigami je je. Sabe bien como lograr lo que quiere y eso debería ser suficiente para aterrarte. Tuviste suerte de que Aizen sama te quisiera vivo.- lo golpeó con un fuerte gesto amistoso sobre donde había estado la herida- Uh eso se siente raro. Pareciera que te curó por completo pero apuesto que aun duele o no? Siempre lo hace, es un sádico hijo de perra.- ahora lo tocaba con la punta de su dedo como si fuera un juguete nuevo. Lo posaba en diferentes lugares cada vez con más y más fuerza, sintiendo la rugosa textura con la que había quedado su piel.

 

-..eje… eh… qu… QUÉ CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO!- Renji había recuperado su voz normal con algo de esfuerzo. Ulquiorra se encontraba en una esquina poco interesado en la escena y su compañero se sentó a un lado de la cama apoyando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla, bastante divertido.

 

\- No me digas que te duele shinigami?! Y te haces llamar dios de la muerte?- le apretó con más fuerza.

 

\- Maldito, espera a que me levante y vas a ver lo que es bueno! Vos y todos esos imbéciles vestidos de blanco!

 

El peliazul estaba que se desarmaba de la risa.- Eres gracioso, espero que Aizen Sama no te mate tan pronto- y volvió a hundir su dedo en él.

 

\- Ya! Eso es todo! ESO ES TODO!- el teniente comenzó a retorcerse para todos lados sobre la cama gritando de vez en cuando un insulto.

 

\- Qué estas haciendo?- miraba sus movimientos con una ceja levantada y la sonrisa aun en su rostro.

 

\- NO ES OBVIO?! LEVANTARME PARA PATEARTE EL CULO!

 

A Grimmjow ya le costaba respirar de las carcajadas que le producía todo eso. El colorado a pesar de que era verdad de que quería repartir golpes en todas direcciones por haberlo secuestrado, sentía algo de simpatía hacia este sujeto. Algo que le desagradaba sobremanera. Eso ciertamente complicaría las cosas.

 

Y así pasaron los dos días que siguieron a ese. La sensación de que hubieran sido semanas no se despegaba de él. Apenas había podido pararse, había intentado huir pero todos sus intentos fueron frustrados. Dolorosamente frustrados. Habían tomado su zampakutou y suprimido su reiatsu. No había muchas opciones de donde escoger pero ya no podía soportar un segundo más allí dentro. La cama, el techo, ese inquieto relámpago azul, la pequeña ventana. La melancolía aparejada a ese árido paisaje. Ese cielo artificial lo entristecía más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. Extrañaba la primavera. Extrañaba su primavera. Su perfume y calidez.

 

Su mirada se dejaba arrastrar por el viento. Era difícil creer que alguien cerca del horizonte se preocupaba por él.

 

 

Byakuya por su lado sabía bien lo que tenía que hacer, siempre lo supo. Desde el preciso instante en que su segundo al mando desapareció de su vista. Sentía deseos de cruzar ahí mismo hasta el Hueco Mundo y despedazar al maldito de Sousuke parte por parte, pétalo a pétalo. Pero todos sus planes podrían venirse abajo si en ese momento él demostraba que Abarai Renji era más importante que la seguridad de todo el Seireitei. Por supuesto que para él lo era pero apenas se enteraran, los otros capitanes no tendrían más alternativa que detenerlo. No podía darse el lujo de retrasos porque estaba más que claro que nada lo detendría. Se tragó todo su orgullo y sed de venganza, se calzó su mejor mascara y se dirigió al la reunión de líderes de escuadrón.

 

-Solo lo detectamos cuando él quiso que así fuera! Esto es completamente inaceptable!- gritó Yamamoto Sotaicho a todos los presentes- Ya tiene todos los elementos necesarios. El Hougyoku podría estar listo en cualquier momento!

 

Ese viejo decrepito le había dicho “elemento” a su colorado. Se retorció en su lugar.

 

\- Necesitamos lanzar un contraataque de inmediato.- Ukitake tomó la palabra.

 

\- Y así se hará. Se formarán dos contingentes de Capitanes y sus respectivos Tenientes. El primero partirá de inmediato al Hueco Mundo, el segundo se quedará y defenderá al Seiretei. Capitanes Unohana Retsu, Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Zaraki Kempachi, el portal se abrirá para ustedes en cinco minutos.- con un unísono “Hai” se retiraron.

 

\- Uno de mis subordinados ha sido raptado, yo debería estar también en ese grupo!- el noble no aguanto más y explotó sin pretenderlo.

 

\- Capitán Kuchiki, no toleraré que cuestionen mis decisiones! Se perfectamente a quién se llevaron, para qué y lo que representa para usted.- lo miró haciéndole entender que sabía más de lo que dijo.- No voy a permitir que se ponga en peligro esta misión por un capricho suyo! – se giró hacia los demás- Los capitanes restantes pondrán en alerta máxima a sus escuadrones y aguardaran por instrucciones. Retírense!

 

Byakuya dejó el recinto hecho una furia. CÓMO SE HABÍA ENTERADO?! Habían sido tan cuidadosos con Renji… A esto era a lo que temían si se descubría su relación. A que dudaran de sus habilidades como shinigamis, a que cuestionaran cada cosa que hicieran. Y lo peor de todo lo había llamado un capricho. UN CAPRICHO! Ya estaba harto de que le dijeran que hacer. Chocó por tercera vez con un joven de bajo rango. Recién se daba cuenta que todas las veces había sido con el mismo chico.

 

-…Ku…Kuchiki Taicho…- hizo una exagerada reverencia- se me ha ordenado que lo escolte al salón donde las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles se han reunido. Si usted fuera tan amable de…

 

\- No tengo tiempo para perderlo en reuniones de protocolo. Ha surgido una situación de la que debo encargarme- continuó caminando.

 

\- Sobre la incursión de los traidores al Seireitei? Señor, es sobre eso que quieren hablarle.

 

Se detuvo.

 

\- Qué quieres decir? Qué tendrían que decirme?

 

-… No…lo… se señor. Solo…solo me ordenaron que lo escoltara. Si me sigue, con gusto…

 

El Capitán de la Sexta División usando Shumpo, se encontró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente a un grupo de ancianos sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa. Aún en una situación así le pareció demasiado para tres personas.

 

\- Kuchiki Byakuya, 28º cabeza de familia del clan y actual Capitán de la 6ª División- el noble empezó a incrementar la voz al ver que Byakuya no le prestaba atención- a la luz de la reciente situación se le informa que deberá elegir a un nuevo teniente dentro de las siguientes 72 horas perteneciente a una de las Cuatro Grandes Casas Nobles.

 

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía.

 

\- DE QUÉ ESTAN HABLANDO?! MI TENIENTE NO HA MUERTO!

 

\- No hay manera de saber eso. De cualquier modo esta es una buena oportunidad de hacer el cambio sin que nadie pueda cuestionar tal decisión. Así las cosas serán del modo en que debieron ser desde un principio.

 

El capitán trató de controlarse pero lentamente su reiatsu comenzó a elevarse. Su presión se hizo sentir sobre los ancianos.

 

\- Yo elegí a mi Teniente por sus habilidades y potencial. Cosa que nadie puede discutir.

 

\- Lo elegiste por esa insana “debilidad” tuya!- dijo con dificultad. Estaba respirando entrecortadamente- Esas inclinaciones que no tienen lugar en gente como nosotros! Más de una vez este Concejo tuvo que limpiar tus desastres y quedarse callados como cuando adoptaste a esa niña del Rukongai o te casaste con esa prostituta. Ya no lo toleraremos!

 

\- YA BASTA! No tienen autoridad para pedirme eso. La única persona que puede es… -guardó silencio al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-… ustedes hablaron con Yamamoto…

 

Se sintió enfermo de repente. Acaso solo a él le importaba realmente lo que le pasara a Renji? Se retiró, no podía soportar ver sus caras un segundo más. Si seguía ahí no sería responsable de sus actos.

 

Cruzó el portal de su oficina, llamó a su tercer hombre al mando y le dio instrucciones de poner en guardia a todo el escuadrón. Tenía que dejar las cosas en orden antes de irse. Sabía muy bien que apenas atravesara el Senkai no habría vuelta atrás. Le revocarían su título de noble, su puesto de capitán y seguramente lo encarcelarían o hasta lo sentenciarían a muerte por traición. Sonrió. Jamás se hubiera imaginado en esta situación.

 

Se estaba quitando el Haori cuando una débil voz lo llamó desde la puerta.

 

\- Ni sama?

 

Se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con algo de tristeza. Esos profundos y penetrantes ojos que hoy más que nunca le recordaron a los de su hermana. Dulce Hisana, si tan solo estuvieras aquí para aconsejarme.

 

\- Rukia, debo dejar el Seiretei de inmediato. Iré al Hueco Mundo, traeré a Renji devuelta. Pero antes necesito pedirte algo, se que no estoy en posición de hacerlo pero necesito que me lo prometas. Por favor déjame terminar.- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza y retiró lentamente los Kenseikan.- Ten, tómalos.

 

\- Esos son… no, no puedo Ni sama…

 

\- Se bien lo que esto representa y por eso mismo te los estoy entregando. Alguien tiene que continuar con el legado de la familia Kuchiki si yo no regreso y no creo que pueda encontrar un mejor candidato que tú. Estoy seguro que serías una gran líder.- tomó la mano de la joven y los depositó allí. Antes de salir pensando que sería su última vez en ese lugar, posó su mano en el hombro de Rukia sin mirarla.- Prometo que él volverá.

 

La morena se quedó sin habla, como petrificada en su sitio. No sabía que hacer. La angustia la invadió de repente. No era justo que su hermano le dijera algo así. No solo le estaba pidiendo que asumiera el liderazgo de la familia noble más importante del Seireitei sino que también le estaba pidiendo que se quedara mientras él arriesgaría su vida por salvar a su mejor amigo. 

 

\- Lo lamento Ni sama pero esta vez no puedo obedecerte.- apoyó delicadamente esas pequeñas reliquias sobre el escritorio y dejó la habitación.

 

 

Sin saberlo muchos caminos se cruzarían a partir de esa noche. El deber, la amistad y el cariño los movilizaría hacia un mismo destino. La tibieza de esa brisa incentivaría sus corazones, tanto en el Seireitei como en Karakura...


	11. Ilusiones

\- … Nadie cuestiona mis decisiones…

Su mano se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su garganta. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de incrustar uno a uno sus dedos en ese cuello tan vulnerable hasta dejarlo inconciente. Y él no era de la clase de hombre que se quedara con las ganas alguna vez. Sentía ceder sus huesos ante su agarre. Su respiración se aceleraba. Con una sonrisa le dejo ver a su no tan inocente víctima que esto le gustaba cada vez más. Lamió sensualmente sus labios.

\- Abre la boca y saca más tu lengua…

\- … Lo… lo que usted diga Aizen sama…- Aporro ya casi no podía respirar pero que va, estaba completamente excitado que hubiera obedecido cualquier orden. Le encantaba que lo tratara así. Que con esa mirada salvaje y autoritaria lo arañara, lo mordiera, lo desgarrara hasta sangrar. Que lo usara una y otra vez de la manera que quisiera. Solo a él. Sin la necesidad de esos estúpidos “sentimientos” estorbando en el camino del placer. Sexo puro, sin miramientos. Abrió su boca y sacó su lengua en un único movimiento.

Allí estaba él, mirándolo fijamente con expresión lastimera. Exactamente la que le había ordenado que pusiera. Patético. Tan sumiso y pervertido a la vez. Bastó con golpearlo contra la pared para que se pusiera duro. Al arrancar se le estaban acabando las excusas para ir a molestarlo a su oficina. Sería todo más rápido si cuando llegara le dijera simplemente métemela en vez de hacer todo ese teatro.Sin embargo tenía algo de atractivo. Después de todo lo había creado así por alguna razón. Esa figura esbelta y bien contorneada. Esa voz tan particularmente sexy. Esa conducta sadomasoquista. Esos mechones rosados que caían sobre su rostro y se mojaban con su transpiración. Le provocaba lamerlo… y que lo lamiera. No era tan entretenido como había sido ese pequeño y noble traidor en su momento pero saciaba sus ganas por unos instantes. Tres o cuatro veces al día.

Por supuesto, no era su único juguetito. Claro que no! Aporro no era suficiente. Arrancars, Espadas, Numeros, Shinigamis y algún ocasional humano. Pero estos al ser tan débiles soportaban una hora como mucho, algo sumamente inaceptable.

Después de hacerlo esperar lo suficiente, acercó lentamente su rostro hasta su subordinado y comenzó a rozar con su lengua ese blando y suave músculo que salía de sus labios. No lo hacía de forma tierna sino con una tortuosa lentitud. La recorría completa, empapándola con su saliva. Aporro abrió sus piernas para que sus cuerpos se frotaran entre si. Aizen se acercó con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta chocar contra él. Se cansó de jugar. Abrazó con sus labios la boca de su amante y lo fue sometiendo casi con furia. Lo mordía y lo chupaba con tal rapidez que apenas si le permitía a Aporro reaccionar. El Espada lo agarró de la ropa y lo empujó sobre su ostentoso escritorio. Sus manos recorrían todo su cuerpo, lastimándolo hasta el último centímetro. Las manchas de sangre contrastaban perfectamente con lo claro de su ropa y de su piel. Ni siquiera las manchas alargadas de sus rasguños podían sacarle la expresión de placer al pelirosa. Se desprendió el pantalón y su miembro ya erecto saltó de su encierro. Sin perder tiempo y en dos violentos movimientos le rompió sus ajustados pantalones y se los sacó por completo. De su pene chorreaba un espeso líquido blanquecino, como esparcido en algunos lugares. El muy pervertido se había corrido con solo unos besos. Tiraron todo aquello que estorbaba al suelo. Por una vez todo ese espacio sería productivo. Si ni siquiera se habían molestado en cerrar la puerta no lo harían ahora por unos estúpidos papeles.

Las Noches estaba en completo silencio salvo por los gemidos de su actual esclavo sexual y algún quejido esporádico del shinigami… Abarai… Renji…

Una idea cruzó a toda velocidad por su mente mientras apretaba entre sus manos la erección de su amante. Podría ser divertido, pensó mientras lo apretaba con más fuerza.

 

…

 

Renji estaba cansado. Tirado sobre esa cama que habían dispuesto para él y mirando el insípido techo sin color, sentía como sus oídos le ardían. Estaba seguro que lo que más le hubiera gustado hacer, además de salir de allí y ver a Byakuya, era arrancárselas de raíz. Y no por el dolor de alguna herida que se haya hecho tratando de escapar. Hubiera estado gustoso de aceptar esa alternativa. Sino porque ese molesto individuo de pelo azul, que llevaba casi todo el día sentado a su lado, no había parado de hablar ni siquiera un segundo. De vez en cuando posaba su mirada en él y asentía simplemente por ser cortés. Pero no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando y sus niveles de tolerancia estaban peligrosamente bajos.

\- … Y así fue como conocí a Aizen sama… Qué te pareció? Entretenido no? Acaso no soy el mejor contando historias?! Ea, te dejé sin habla! Je je je…

Grimmjow lo codeaba repetidamente.

\- Sí… sí… ya basta! Déjame en paz!- lo apartó de un golpe.- Ustedes no tienen cosas que hacer?

Ulquiorra apostado en una esquina pareció no escucharlo.

\- Supongo que tendrán otras actividades además de secuestrar shinigamis? No se, otras maneras de “diversión”…

El peliazul lo miró extrañado. No conocía otra cosa que no fuera eso, ni siquiera podía imaginar a que se refería. Inclusive esa vida como arrancar era nueva para él. A Renji le dio una punzada en el estomago. Este sujeto está bromeando, no? Tiene que estar bromeando. Era imposible que no supiera de qué hablaba. Se sentó. Cómo se lo explico?! En momentos como ese se lamentaba de su origen humilde. Pero solo en ese aspecto. Toda su vida creyó que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si desde un principio hubiera sabido poner lo que pensaba o sentía en palabras. Todo. Siempre admiró a aquellos que podían expresarse con naturalidad. En cambio él siempre era mal interpretado…

\- Eh… bueno… - ya completamente abrumado- “diversión” es cuando… cuando te entretienes con algo o alguien… sí, eso… cuando pasas un tiempo sin preocupaciones del trabajo o eh… cuando estas contento en compañía de alguien…

Los ojos de platos de Grimmjow lo estaban incomodando pero se sentía bien que alguien le prestara tanta atención a sus palabras. Como todo un maestro.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un ruido extraño que aumentaba cada vez más. Los tres individuos se quedaron como paralizados, escuchando atentamente tratando de adivinar qué o quién podría estar produciendo tal escándalo. Era como una especie de grito entrecortado. Pero no sonaba a que fuera producto del dolor. Era como si la persona (porque ya estaba segurísimo que era una persona) quisiera emitirlo.

Para cuando Renji se dio cuenta qué era aquel sonido al que estaba prestando tanta atención, su cara estaba de la misma tonalidad que su pelo. Alguien, probablemente a unas habitaciones de distancia en el piso de arriba, gemía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse en cualquier momento. Allí, en Las Noches! Miró al arrancar a su lado, quien tenía una sonrisa pícara plasmada en su rostro. Maldito hueco pervertido. Toda su teoría de la diversión llevada a la práctica en un segundo.

\- Creo que ya entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero ni creas que podrás divertirte conmigo, shinigami! - su sonrisa se ensanchó.- Solo una persona tiene permitido hacerlo, je...

Ulquiorra se giró casi imperceptiblemente y volvió a su posición inicial.

El colorado iba a responderle con una sarta de juramentos pero en ese momento le pareció reconocer algo familiar en el gemido. Al principio no había sonado así, estaba seguro, pero ahora se escuchaba con mayor claridad. Más grave y refinado. Era imposible. No podía ser cierto. No puede ser cierto. Es Byakuya.

Sin decir nada salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que le dieron las piernas. El pasillo quedó atrás en unos segundos y las escaleras, a pesar de parecerle interminables, lo harían también. Las heridas de su abdomen comenzaban a abrirse por el esfuerzo. No importa, ya habría tiempo de curarlas otra vez. Trastabilló en el último escalón. Su andar se volvía más y más lento. La atmósfera que lo rodeaba se desdibujaba y lo presionaba hacia abajo. Tampoco importaba. Tenía que llegar a esa puerta delante de él. Ya casi. Tan solo unos metros, ya…

 

…

 

Sobre el escritorio Aizen apretaba la erección de su amante con sus manos. Su superficie cubierta de semen le facilitaba la masturbación. Subió al noble por competo al escritorio y antes de que este pudiera acomodarse le metió tres dedos de una sola vez. La cara de dolor y el grito de placer de Kuchiki Byakuya rayaban el mal gusto. Los introdujo una y otra vez con tal fuerza que parecía querer meterle la mano completa. Lo agarró del Haori y lo trajo hasta él para lamerle la cara. Renji no podía respirar. No entendía nada. Qué era todo esto? Quería dejar de ver pero la presión espiritual de Sousuke lo mantenía en el suelo. Lo único que podía hacer era mirarlos. Ni siquiera tenia la fuerza suficiente para apartar los ojos de esa repugnante escena. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, incontrolables. No puede ser cierto. Esto debe ser alguna horrible pesadilla. Los gritos de su capitán eran cada vez más escandalosos y hacían eco en su cabeza.

Cada grito coincidía con los golpes de los dedos del Espada en su entrada y con el roce de sus miembros cada vez que se adelantaba. Del mismo modo que lo había hecho con él la primera vez.

Sacó su mano de golpe y lo arrastró de la ropa hasta tirarlo del escritorio con un ruido seco, dejándolo a sus pies. Aizen con una mano tomó su pene del que escurrían unas gotas de líquido y con la otra tomo a su amante por el cabello y lo empujó hacia su entrepierna. El shinigami lo lamía como si estuviera hecho de dulce. Lo acariciaba con las manos y su lengua, para luego apretarlo con sus labios.

Aizen lo tomó de la bufanda y le dio una vuelta en su mano. Estiraba de ella para advertirle al noble cuando debía intensificar la felación. Su amante parecía entenderlo a la perfección y lo succionaba con ahínco.

\- Es bastante bueno… – le dirigió una sonrisa perversa al colorado. – Tú también quieres probar?

Apartó de un golpe a Byakuya. Se dirigió a donde yacía el teniente y lo arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación.

\- Desátale la ropa y móntate en él.

Presuroso Kuchiki obedeció al Espada. Le desato el obi y se lo quitó por completo. Le bajó la hakama hasta la rodilla sin ninguna ceremonia y tomó el miembro de Renji en sus manos.

\- Esta fláccido y no es tan grande como el de Aizen sama…- la primera vez que Byakuya hablaba y al colorado le pareció ver como su idea de que eso podría llegar a ser un sueño se venía abajo. Ese era el Kuchiki Byakuya real. El que hablaba y lo tocaba con asco.

\- Has lo que te digo!

Se situó sobre él y se introdujo el pene del colorado como pudo. Apenas lo hubo conseguido comenzó a mecerse de atrás hacia delante, profiriendo pequeños gemidos de cuando en cuando.

Renji en un esfuerzo sobrehumano cerró sus ojos. Sentía que moriría si seguía viéndolos. En un momento los gritos del noble de ahogaron de repente y sus ojos se abrieron sin pretenderlo, solo para verlo juguetear con el miembro de Aizen otra vez.

Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Era mejor así. Ya no podía más. Esto era peor que la muerte. Es más, si esto era verdad ya no quería vivir…

Byakuya se levantó relamiendo sus manos y su rostro. Trataba de beber toda la semilla que Aizen había esparcido sobre él. En ese momento la presión espiritual que lo retenía, disminuyó. Renji ya podía moverse, gritar, llorar y tratar de matar al Espada. Con un movimiento este lo volvió a inmovilizar pero esta vez dejándolo inconciente.

\- Llévenselo.- le dijo a Grimmjow y Ulquiorra cuando aparecieron por la puerta. Parecían muy agitados.

Sin decir una palabra, el peliazul tomó a Renji y salieron de la habitación.

 

…

 

Byakuya Kuchiki se encontraba en medio del desierto. No quería detenerse pero no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo usando el shumpo. Unos segundos bastarían para reponer energía.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dejado atrás. Su hermana, quien había sido muy valiente al rechazar toda una vida de nobleza para venir a rescatar a su amigo. No podría estar más orgulloso de ella. Pero descuidarse así con esos estúpidos arrancars… no tenía ninguna excusa! Principalmente con ese idiota y su “Amor”. Maldito bastardo. La hirió, hizo que hiriera al pequeño del 4to Escuadrón y aún así pretendía que lo dejara vivir! Tuvo suerte de que lo matara tan rápidamente…

De repente, casi como un susurro, llegó a él una inconfundible sensación. Renji. El reiatsu de Renji. Podía percibirlo, débil…pero allí estaba! Corrió a toda velocidad en esa dirección. Estaba cerca. Ya podía sentirlo en sus brazos. Espérame…


	12. Desconcierto

El errático movimiento de su corazón se lo indicaba. Su sonido a través de ese espacio vacío y oscuro que ahora lo rodeaba. Estaba muerto. Y aún así allí estaba, ese músculo voluble en el medio de su pecho, ratificando con dolor su presencia.

Era ilógico pensar que nunca antes lo hubiera notado, pero así era. Muerto por dentro. Deseaba que esta hubiera sido una muerte simple, como todas las demás. Una de la clase irreversible, de esas que llegan una sola vez. Y mucho mejor si llegara a manos de alguien menos cobarde que no utilizara una mirada o dulces palabras para cumplir con su objetivo. El beso de su zampakutou le habría traído una calida sensación de paz, ese sutil dolor al que estaba acostumbrado como shinigami que era. Su sentencia había sido firmada el día en el que se perdió en eso ojos fríos tan propios de un Kuchiki. Esos ojos que solo él había visto cambiar de expresión, que le habían sonreído con dulzura.

¿Acaso estaba destinado a sufrir a causa de ese sentimiento? Jamás pidió que todo sucediera como en las novelas de Rukia o en las historias fantásticas que había oído de pequeño. Simplemente quería ser feliz, es todo lo que siempre deseo. Ni lujos, ni fama, ni gloria. Solo paz y un poco que felicidad ¿Era demasiado pedir?

La imagen de un Byakuya agitado y cubierto de sudor se sitúo frente a él. Estaba recostado contra su pecho. Casi sentía su peso, el calor de su respiración en su cuello. Recordaba el suave dolor en su miembro después de la apremiante sesión de amor. Susurraba su nombre al oído, sabía que había alcanzado el clímax. Su cabello le rozaba el rostro. Desprendía ese aroma florar de los aceites con los que solía bañarse y que tanto le gustaban. Se hundió en ellos todo lo que pudo y aspiró pesadamente. El cuerpo de su amante le pesaba más de lo que jamás admitiría: no le daría una excusa para que se alejara. Ahora estaban en su oficina: las paredes y los muebles se volvían borrones a su alrededor. El noble agarraba su entrepierna descaradamente en medio de la rutina diaria que imponía sus labores como segadores. La movía de arriba hacia abajo sobre su ropa sin quitar los ojos de los suyos. Recordaba tan bien esa media sonrisa al sentir la presión de su miembro. La excusa con la que lo había citado allí horas atrás fue tan patética que no le hubiera extrañado que el Capitán Ukitake, allí presente, dedujera toda la situación. Antes de notarlo, el noble había desatado el nudo que sujetaba su uniforme y se arrodillo frente a él sin detener el masaje. No dejó de mirarlo hasta que metió su virilidad en la boca. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió su espina mientras veía la parte superior de la cabeza de su amante ir y venir. El piso bajo sus pies empezó a girar y en cuanto se detuvo reconoció su habitación. A mitad de la noche, en los momentos en los que lo creía dormido, Byakuya entraba silenciosamente y se recostaba a su lado. Se dedicaba a mirar absorto como se movía lentamente al respirar; su rostro, decidido a recordar cada marca o cada línea que lo conformaba; y otras veces deslizaba sus delicados dedos por su cuerpo, desde su cabellera de fuego pasando por su pecho, siguiendo cada gota perlada escabullirse por cada hendidura, pasando por su sexo y dibujando pequeñas ondas en sus piernas torneadas hasta donde le dejaban sus brazos.

 

Te amo.

 

El susurro se perdió al besar su mejilla.

Las imágenes desaparecieron. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar su rabia en todas direcciones pero su dolor se le congelaba en la garganta, transformándose en un suspiro ahogado, casi inaudible. Debía odiar a su capitán? SANTO CIELOS, LO HABÍA VISTO COGER CON AIZEN HACE MENOS DE CINCO MINUTOS! POR QUÉ SE PONIA A PENSAR EN ÉL DE FORMA TAN TIERNA JUSTO EN ESTE MOMENTO?! ACASO NO LO HABÍA VIOLADO?! Pero si se detenía a analizar cada momento, cada mirada, cada caricia sus dudas desaparecían de inmediato. Él no sería capaz de algo así o… Ya no sabía que pensar, que creer y lo peor de todo era que ya no le importaba. El cansancio lo invadía, no tenía energía para moverse o incluso pelear mentalmente con él mismo. Lo amaba y de eso no había dudas. Pero esta relación lo estaba destrozando y algo tenía que hacer. Matar a Aizen encabezaba la lista.

Una vez más flotaba sobre la nada, sintiendo como el tiempo solo transcurría a través de los latidos acompasados de su corazón. ¿Cuándo acabaría esta tortura?

 

…

 

\- Quiero todo listo en quince minutos- espetó Aporro mientras entraba al salón. No se dirigía a nadie en particular, sabía perfectamente como iba todo y que casi acababan. La verdad era que le divertía molestar a sus “subtitos” con sus preguntas. La mayoría de los que se encontraban allí trabajando eran arrancars de bajo rango y le temían demasiado como para siquiera mirarlo. Mientras hablaba se quedaban lo mas quietos posible para segundos después continuar con sus tareas más frenéticos que antes. Corrían de uno a otro lado de la sala circular con pequeños aparatos midiendo las paredes una y otra vez desde sitios aparentemente arbitrarios, anotando los datos con suma precaución y comparándolas entre si.

La habitación tenía todos los requerimientos necesarios para la ceremonia de liberación del Hougyoku: era uncírculo perfecto en el centro de Las Noches. Estaba prácticamente sin muebles o decoración, a excepción de un pequeño altar también circular de poca altura ubicado justo en medio. El color blanco mate de sus paredes le daban un aspecto aún más grande de lo que en realidad era. Intimidante, esa era la palabra indicada.

Ahora solo necesitaba posicionar el sacrificio y comenzar. Aunque la perspectiva de que ciertos shinigamis entrometidos arruinaran los planes de Aizen sama lo irritaba bastante. Primero se encargaría de esa molestia. Habían esperado esto desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora que finalmente el momento llegó, todo debía ser más que perfecto. Se aseguraría de ello.

 

…

 

El peliazul arrastraba a Renji por los pasillos de Las Noches, adentrándose más y más en el edificio. Nunca había cuestionado una sola orden en su vida, pero esta no tenía sentido. Ulquiorra no pronunció palabra alguna y sin embargo su expresión lo delató (já si a eso se le puede llamar expresión…). Él pensaba lo mismo. Durante los días que habían estado de carceleros del shinigami no se les permitió dejarlo solo ni siquiera un instante y ahora querían que lo depositaran en una enorme sala que no había sido usada antes, con su zampakutou y sin custodia alguna! Todo lo referente a Renji no tenía sentido: como fue tomado como prisionero cuando ninguno de los dos bandos acostumbraba hacerlo, con custodia permanente quienes además de mantenerlo encerrado sin lastimarlo debía curarlo y ahora debían armar al enemigo y abandonarlo en el centro de las instalaciones. Esto no le gustaba para nada…


	13. Extinción

Un árido paisaje se extendía hasta donde alcanzaban a ver sus ojos. La brisa suave pero persistente jugueteaba con la arena haciendo que las dunas cobraran vida. Una canción resonaba a su alrededor con mil voces que ululaban al unísono una primitiva y triste melodía. Una melodía que conocía muy bien. Una que traía consigo malos designios. Una imponente estructura comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte. Iluminada por una extraña luz, tal vez proveniente de la luna, que producía en el espectador una singular sensación.

Los pies de Byakuya se hundían a cada paso que daba, al igual que sus pensamientos. Él era de esas personas reflexivas: generalmente se guardaba sus sentimientos y opiniones personales para él. Esto no significaba que no le interesara lo que le sucediera a los demás o que no quisiera prestar algún consejo de vez en cuando, simplemente no podía. Había sido criado de esa manera y había crecido bajo la sombra proyectada por sus títulos nobiliarios. Todos aquellos que tuvieron el “privilegio” de cuidar de él cuando niño le remarcaban que las explosiones de emoción o las palabras nacidas descuidadamente de un sentimiento eran a menudo lamentadas.

Cuando perdió a Hisana se angustió en silencio, cuando encontró a su hermana y cumplió la promesa hecha a su esposa se regocijó en soledad. Ahora todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino probaría su ira y sufriría las consecuencias.

Se detuvo en la entrada de Las Noches. No era el primero en llegar: los demas ya se encontraban aqui, incluido el Shinigami sustituto. De todos modos eso no importaba, solo buscaría a su teniente y mataría a Aizen.

Se adentro lentamente por un largo pasillo: este no era el momento de bajar la guardia y si sabía algo del ex capitan era que jamas jugaba limpio. Sintio el reiatsu de Mayuri a unos metros de alli y escucho explosiones provenientes de la pelea de Kempachi a su derecha. Los espadas estaban cayendo como moscas. Solo 3 que merecieran la pena quedaban en pie. Los traidores.

Su camino se abrió de pronto en un laberinto de pasillos, cada uno más estrecho que el anterior. Se detuvo ante una enorme puerta blanca solo para pulverizarla con un movimiento de su espada. El estruendo se sintió algo fuera de lugar, el polvo y las astillas lo cegaron por un momento hasta que reconoció la figura que yacía a unos metros frente a él. Renji inconciente en medio de un enorme salón.

\- Creo que rompi tu juguete- Sousuke divertido lo miraba desde un pequeño balcón al otro lado del salón junto a sus compañeros- Realmente no sé qué le viste, jugar con el no fue tan divertido como esperaba. Sus gritos y llantos te aburren despues de un rato. Solo sabe decir Byakuya esto... Byakuya lo otro... Byakuya como pudiste... mmm manipular su patética mente fue de lo más delicioso...

La ira era visible en su rostro. Resultaba obvio el plan del ex capitán: intentaría provocarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Le gustaba meterse en su cabeza y destruirlo desde adentro. Aún así cayo directo en la trampa, no podía disimular su sed de sangre ni controlar sus impulsos. Sin decir una palabra se lanzó sobre Renji a la mayor velocidad que pudo.

-Bankai KamishininoYari- Gin lo detuvo incrustando su espada en el hombro del noble.- No te muevas Kuchiki Byakuya, esto aún no termina.

Byakuya cayó sobre su rodilla con la zanpakutou todavía en su hombro izquierdo. Se llevó la mano hacia la herida y con un tirón seco arrancó la espada sin apartar sus ojos de los de Ichimaru. Había algo en su mirada que no pudo definir con certeza. Expectativa? Ansiedad? Pero lo que lo desconcertó fue la falta de violencia en su tono de voz, aunque la gravedad en ella era notable…

Renji emitió un leve quejido. La luminosidad del salón lo desconcertó un instante al abrir los ojos. Mientras se incorporaba lentamente hasta quedar de rodillas, pudo escuchar a alguien llamarlo pero no podía precisar desde donde. Una figura borrosa se precipitó hacia él, lo apretó contra su pecho entretanto con manos temblorosas pero delicadas acariciaba su cabeza. Era un hombre y apestaba a sudor y tierra.

Lo apartó para verle la cara y a pesar de todos sus dolores no pudo evitar sonreírle. Parecía abatido, desalineado y realmente necesitado de alguien que lo reconforte. Esto es lo que había quedado de su amante perfecto?

\- Taicho, lamento no haberme presentado a trabajar estos días, como verá estuve algo ocupado…

\- Eres un idiota, lo sabias? Solo a ti se te ocurre bromear en un momento así. Ponte de pie y quédate detrás de mí. Yo te protegeré.

Byakuya lo tomo del brazo y lo ayudo a levantarse. Renji no opuso resistencia y se impulsó en su zanpakutou torpemente sin apartar sus ojos de su capitán.

\- Te has olvidado de nosotros tan fácilmente?- dijo Sousuke, ahora dirigiéndose hacia su izquierda.- Kaname harías los honores?

-Carruaje del trueno, puente de una rueda giratoria: ¡con luz, divide esto en seis!Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro- Simultáneamente seis planos rectangulares de luz encerraron su cintura, rodeándo e inmovilizando a Renji.

Tousen apenas se movió en su sitio al pronunciar esas palabras. En cambio Aizen se desvaneció en el balcón y reapareció junto al noble, lo sujetó por la cara y lo incrustó contra el piso con vehemencia. Desenvainó a Senbonsakura y la clavó en su pecho. Con una rodilla sobre el brazo derecho de Byakuya, acercó su rostro al de él hasta casi rozar su mejilla y le habló en un susurro.

\- Te quiero consiente para presenciar lo que viene. No te preocupes, me he asegurado de que nada vital se viera afectado con mi ataque. Morirás, pero cuando yo así lo prefiera.- giró la espada hasta sacarla y la tiró a un costado.

Un pequeño objeto resplandecía con fuerza dentro de las ropas del ex capitán, el Hougyoku que podría pasar por una joya ordinaria si no fuera por esta característica. Asi siguió brillando mientras Aizen la acercaba cada vez más al pecho de Abarai Renji. Cuando la piedra toco la piel del teniente, un circulo negro se abrió en ella un instante hasta que la gema se absorbió por completo en el torso del colorado.

Horrorizado, Abarai trató de moverse pero su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado. Con dificultad pudo elevar la mano que sostenía a Zabimaru. Cuando sus dedos se encontraron con la superficie metálica supo que algo no estaba bien. La energía dentro de ella no respondía a su tacto como antes, como si no lo reconociera.

Recordó las palabras que juntos habían encontrado en la biblioteca: “… el Hougyoku posee propiedades por demás invasivas. Para poder completar la liberación de la piedra se necesita que esta se fusione con un alma pura con la suficiente energía como para poder soportar el doloroso proceso…. El primer portador no se vera beneficiado por los poderes que serán liberados en dicha circunstancias, su esencia se perderá irremediablemente…”

 

Me está consumiendo desde adentro, pensó.

Una poderosa oleada de dolor se esparcía desde su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. No pudo más que gritar.

 

El espectáculo absorbió la atención de todos los presentes que el noble aprovecho para erguirse. Apenas podía sostenerse, que podía hacer? Renji…

Ichimaru Gin también vio su oportunidad y sin más preámbulos apuñalo por la espalda a Kaname Tousen hasta terminar con su vida y usando shunpo se situó delante del Hougyoku.

\- No tenía el suficiente poder para derrotarte, pero eso se termina en este ahora.

\- Yo no cantaría victoria tan anticipadamente, mi amigo.- Con la cólera en sus ojos extendió su mano hasta el cuello de Gin y lo apretó.

 

Entonces el tiempo transcurrió más lento. Renji vio la desesperación en los ojos de su amado y lo supo: ya estaba todo perdido para él y aun así sabía que Byakuya jamás se rendiría. Pelearía contra todos para recuperarlo cuando ya no había solución. Eso lo reconfortó. Y desgraciadamente esa era su razón para terminar con todo. No dejaría que su enemigo obtuviera su victoria a costa suya. No le asustaba la muerte, era algo con lo que había lidiado desde niño.

Se imagino corriendo sin preocupaciones por las calles del Rukongai junto a Rukia después de haber robado lo que comerían ese día. Todo parecía más simple en esos días. Ese pequeño descalzo con cabellos de fuego había quedado atrás hace mucho tiempo. Ahora lo agobiaba la idea de perder a los que amaba y si vivía, Aizen eventualmente obtendría su venganza. No dejaría que eso sucediera. Todo ese poder contenido se perdería junto con él.

Miró a su capitán por última vez. . Que bello era. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la primera vez que lo pensó. Sus cabellos color azabache, sus ojos penetrantes, la delicadeza de sus manos, su perfume…

Sentía la fuerza del Hougyoku palpitar dentro suyo. Repasó las palabras en su mente con cautela aún cuando ya no era necesario que las dijera correctamente. Es más, contaba con que no funcionara. Nunca había sido muy diestro en este campo, aunque tenía que admitir que esta sería la primera vez que eso sería una ventaja. Irónico, no?

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en la imagen de su taicho parado frente a él. Movió su mano con dificultad hacia su pecho, respiró lo más hondo que pudo y sonrió…

 

\- Hado nº 11 Tsuzurin Raiden.

 

\- Nooooo!- alcanzo a gritar Byakuya.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del colorado antes de explotar la mitad de la habitación junto con él. Su cuerpo, su voz, su esencia… Renji se había ido.

 

 

La tierra dejó de moverse bajo sus pies y las nubes de polvo terminaban de disiparse con la suave brisa que se colaba a través de las partes derrumbadas alrededor de la edificación. Byakuya se puso de pie con dificultad mientras su mundo daba vueltas. Su corazón roto no le permitió sentir la sangre que se deslizaba por su brazo y pecho hasta formar un charco. Las amenazas que pesaban sobre ellos se fueron junto con su amado, así como sus ganas de vivir. Y aún así una pizca de orgullo cruzo su dolor: el Hougyoku escucho y materializó tu deseo… Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si me lo hubieras permitido: protegerte.


	14. Epílogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final! Siempre hay una esperanza...

Lo que se siente cuando uno se encuentra con su alma gemela es algo que no se puede describir con palabras. Es un amor más allá de toda dimensión. Cuando decimos "me enamoré en cuanto lo vi.", en realidad estamos reaccionando al reconocimiento de que esa persona ha tenido que ver con nosotros en vidas pasadas. Reaccionando al recuerdo de que en algún momento de nuestra existencia nuestras almas fueron una sola.

 

Habían pasado 19 años desde la última gran batalla en el Hueco Mundo. La destrucción del Hougyoku había significado la derrota de Aizen casi de inmediato y una época de paz y prosperidad se cernía sobre humanos y shinigamis.

Byakuya era una cuestión aparte. Desde la muerte de Renji se había refugiado por completo en su trabajo, pero al no haber enemigos que combatir las distracciones no eran suficientes. Día tras día su condición se deterioraba un poco más pese a que tan poco tiempo no deberían significar nada para alguien como él.

Rukia había intentado cuanto pudo: lo alentó a dar clases en la Academia Shinigami, a realizar misiones solidarias en el Rukongai y a pasar más tiempo con su pequeña sobrina Misaki. Esa niña de tan solo 10 años y cabellos anaranjados era lo único que podía llegar a poner una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

Adoraba ver a su sobrina y solía visitarla con frecuencia en Karakura aunque la idea del gigai no le agradaba demasiado. Esa cosa le daba una sensación extraña en el cuerpo cada vez que pisaba la ciudad. Un sentimiento intoxicante que de algun modo lo abrumaba.

 

El sol se oculto más temprano que de costumbre. O al menos eso le pareció. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Misaki y aún no había podido conseguir el regalo perfecto para ella.

\- Quiero flores del jardín de Ni sama! Por favor, por favor, por favor!- una arrebatadora sonrisa llenó la cara de la niña- Mamá dijo que son las flores más lindas del mundo!

Rukia acomodó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo detrás de su oído- Las flores de Ni sama están muy lejos de aquí y aun asi, no se si eso pueda ser posible, amor.

\- Te conseguiré flores más bonitas que las mías, ya veras.

Que promesa tan estúpida. No era por presumir pero eso no sería posible, no en ese mundo. Sus flores eran especiales: sus colores e inclusive sus formas eran únicas, la más sencilla de sus rosas podía quitarle el aliento a cualquier florista. Y aún así salió en su búsqueda. Había recorrido la mitad de la ciudad para el atardecer y nada. Comenzaba a rendirse cuando un vendedor le hablo de un joven que vendía unos pequeños cerezos particularmente bonitos a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaban.

\- Tal vez eso sea lo que buscas- le dijo el anciano.

A Byakuya le sonó algo misterioso pero de todas formas decidió dirigirse hacia allí.

Le faltaban unos metros cuando los vio. Sorprendente, en realidad eran perfectos. Estiró su mano para alcanzar el último rosado que había cuando una mano se cruzó con la suya.

\- Lo lamento pero este no esta en venta…- dijo el joven sin levantar la vista.

El corazón del noble casi se sale de su pecho. Se veía algo diferente con su cabellera de fuego recortada y la mirada dulce de alguien que había sido amado. Pero esas manos, ahora sin muestras de una vida dura, que lo habían acompañado durante sus mejores noches y ese rostro con rasgos tan perfectamente marcados eran imposibles de confundir. Así, casi sin poder respirar, lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Era Renji! Era su Renji parado justo frente a él y a la vez no lo era. Tenía su aspecto y su alma pero esa forma humana no tenia recuerdos de su pasado juntos. Quería abrazarlo y besarlo y jamás volverlo a soltar. Pero iba contra las reglas además de que podría causar una muy mala primera impresión.

 

\- Estas bien?... Te conozco?- dijo el muchacho sacando a Byakuya de su ensimismamiento- estoy seguro de que te recuerdo de algún lado… Lo lamento, no pretendo asustarte. Últimamente me he sentido algo perdido, como si no debiera estar aquí. Para variar, veo gente…ehm por todos lados. Pero tú… ah, no me hagas caso, seguramente en otra vida...

Esa forma torpe de expresarse era de lo primero que se enamoro. Su forma despreocupada de decir las cosas siempre seguida de media sonrisa... AL DIABLO LAS REGLAS! Despues de todo la relacion de su hermana con Ichigo fue aprobada por el Gotei, por que esto seria diferente? Ahora estaba seguro, esa extraordinaria sensacion era el reiatsu de Renji! Al parecer aun conservaba algunas cualidades de shinigami... Y si no lo aprobaban podrian irse todos al mismísimo infierno, no lo dejaría ir de nuevo.

 

-Ehm... después de llevarle uno de tus hermosos árboles a mi sobrina, te gustaría ir a tomar algo? Me dijeron que hacen un rico pastel de cerezas cerca de aqui...

\- Me encantaría. Me llamo Rory...

 

\---

 

Existe la creencia de que las personas predestinadas a conocerse se encuentran unidas por un hilo rojo atado al dedo meñique. Es invisible y permanece atado a estas dos personas a pesar del tiempo, del lugar, de las circunstancias…

El hilo puede enredarse o tensarse, pero nunca romperse.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de los nombres
> 
>  
> 
> Misaki: "Flor hermosa"
> 
> Rory: "Rojo" (ademas de ser el nombre del personaje que interpreta Arthur Darvill en Doctor Who <3)
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer!  
> (Subido originalmente a amor-yaoi.com)
> 
> Lady_T

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! n_n
> 
> Si tienen algun comentario ya saben donde dejarlo!
> 
> matta ne!


End file.
